Tallada en mármol
by AniKamia666
Summary: "Y el Dios Sol convirtió en estatuas a las hijas de Masanori Kurosawa" Una leyenda lamentable, pero, ¿qué tanto de fantasía tiene? Hanamaru lo descubrirá muy pronto. Shipps: DiaMaru, KananMari, NozoEli, ChikaYou, YohaRuby, KotoUmi.
1. Capítulo 1: La caída del Sol

**¿Hay nueva historia? Hay nueva historia. Este es otro de los fics que tenía en el tintero, y que por fin, hoy ve el primer capítulo, como dije en el anterior, no sé qué tan seguido los actualice, pero ya que voy a tener tiempo, espero poder traer el siguiente capítulo pronto.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de contarte una historia!**

* * *

 **Tallada en mármol.**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **"La caída del Sol"**

* * *

 _— Joder, la neblina es demasiado densa, ¿dónde demonios estamos?_

 _— No lo sé, pero no se separen, sigan ad… ¿Qué carajo?_

 _— ¡Hermana! — gritó una chica de cabello gris._

 _— ¡¿Qué demonios hacen?! — gritó una ojivioleta._

 _— ¡No puedo moverme! — la rubia intentaba resistirse, pero sus manos y piernas no le respondían, se movían por sí solos, adoptando una posición de meditación._

 _— ¡No puedo…! ¡No puedo levantarme!_

 _— Es como si todo mi cuerpo se durmiera…_

 _— Mantengan la calma y… ¡Hng! ¡¿Qué me…?! … Chicas… ¡Chicas! — sus hermanas estaban cerrando los ojos._

 _— Parece que los grandes Kurosawa han caído en la trampa perfecta._

 _— ¿Maki…? ¿Qué nos estás haciendo?_

 _— ¿Yo? Nada realmente… Oh, mi querida enemiga… ¿Cuándo fue la vez que te vi tan lamentable?_

 _— Suéltame, descarada._

 _— Aun tienes fuerza para vociferar entre dientes, eso no importa, muy pronto, no serás más que una piedra más en el bosque._

 _— Voy a… destruirte…_

 _— Dulces sueños, Dia Kurosawa— lo último que vio, fue un gran destello de luz._

* * *

— Zura…— suspiró. Llevaba horas mirando cómo el agua caía por el tubo de bambú y después era depositada en el lago, estaba lloviendo como nunca en días.

— ¿Estás aburrida? — su hermana se sentó a su lado.

— Sí… ¿En serio no podemos aunque sea ir a la biblioteca zura? Es temprano.

— No, padre ha dicho que tenemos que esperar a que sus amigos traigan las telas, así que lo siento hermanita, pero tenemos que quedarnos por ahora, además está lloviendo, ¿cómo quieres que vayamos a algún lugar? Menos a la biblioteca.

— Para algo tenemos las botas de lluvia.

— Que no, mañana podrás ir a jugar con Mari temprano.

— No vamos a jugar.

— ¿Entonces?

— Me está enseñando a dibujar zura.

— Ya veo por qué has mejorado tanto.

— ¿Tú no irás a tus clases de kendo zura?

— No, hubo otro asesinato cerca, padre no me quería exponer— dijo con tristeza—, igual tengo que esperar contigo, ya sabes, para cargar las cosas y eso.

— Debería comenzar a hacer ejercicio contigo.

— No, eres más linda siendo un rollito de canela así bonito— pellizcó las mejillas de Maru.

— ¡Chika!

— Ya, ya— le sonrió —. Tampoco es que estuvieras tan llenita, eres muy bonita.

— No me gustan mis cachetes zura.

— ¿En serio? Te hacen ver adorable.

— Ya lo sé, pero… no sé.

— Ah… La adolescencia.

— Si sólo eres un año mayor que yo zura.

— Sigo siendo mayor.

— Jum— Maru infló las mejillas —. Ah… Cuéntame una historia zura.

— ¿Cómo cuál?

— Um… "La caída del Sol".

— Ese cuento no tiene un final feliz.

— No, pero es realmente apasionante y genial.

— Bueno— la pelimandarina alzó la vista, no era como si pudiera olvidar la historia, su hermana amaba ese relato. Fijó sus ojos rojizos en el bambú que subía y bajaba por el agua que entraba en el y comenzó a narrar—… Cuentan que hace mil años, la tierra era un sitio de paz, donde había ley divina, donde todos vivían como querían vivir sin temor a ser agredidos por la naturaleza bestial del humano. Había un radiante faro de esperanza que resplandecía en el cielo, Dios Sol, quien ahuyentaba la malicia de las débiles mentes de los humanos, y cuando la noche llegaba, un brillante orbe plateado guiaba a las cansadas almas a un nuevo día, todo bajo la influencia de ese gran Dios— Maru elevó la vista, desde que tenía uso de razón e incluso, según contó su abuelo alguna vez, el cielo siempre había sido de una tonalidad rojiza, con un dos eternas lunas de un tono morado claro, casi lila, y cuando la noche se acercaba, su tono bajaba a un tenue gris. ¿Cómo se vería un mundo sin ese rojizo cielo? Sería una pregunta de la cual nunca tendría respuesta —. Pero como dicta toda norma, si existe un sí, existe un no, y tal como existía un Dios en la luz, también una en la oscuridad, y sus intentos por tomar el poder siempre aquejaban al Sol. Fue entonces cuando tuvo una idéa… Algunos de aquellos a quienes cuidaba, podrían protegerlo, podrían hacerle frente a su enemiga, pero les faltaba algo especial, algo que sólo él podría darles, así que, un día, de noche, hizo que una proyección suya bajara a la tierra a través de unos grandes puntos luminosos que acompañaban fielmente a la luna de luz blanca cada noche. Iba disfrazado de mendigo, y se adentró en una pequeña aldea. A pesar de que la violencia en el corazón del humano no existía, el conformismo, la pereza y la indiferencia sí que lo hacían, así que cuando el Dios pedía una moneda para poder comprar algo que comer, muchos pasaron de él, desviando la mirada, fingiendo no escuchar sus súplicas de ayuda, una que otra persona le dio una manta, un centavo, una fruta, y así estuvo casi toda la noche, ignorado por unos, socorrido por otros, multiplicó lo que le habían dado a aquellos que lo habían ayudado, pero aún no sabía quién podría ser su primer guardián, hasta que se topó con un humilde agricultor que regresaba de su jornada laboral— aquí venía la parte favorita de Maru —. No tuvo siquiera que pedírselo, al verlo casi en los huesos, rápidamente le ofreció agua y una patata asada que guardaba para su cena, el Dios intentó rechazarla, pues sabía que el hombre venía hambriento, pero el brillo en los ojos del campesino le hicieron aceptar. Caminaron hasta el hogar del hombre, éste vivía solo, no tenía familia, pero lo poco que guardaba en la despensa, lo cocinó y lo sirvió ante el Sol. Él estaba maravillado, por ese tipo de personas es que protegía al universo de la tierra, porque por cada diez seres egoístas, había cinco dispuestos a darle incluso todo lo que tenían. Sonrió… Sabía quién se había ganado el título. Con cuidado, comenzó a dejar que su piel brillara ligeramente y sus ojos se llenaran de esa pura y hermosa luz— Chika carraspeó para cambiar su tono de voz —, "Masanori Kurosawa, estoy aquí, tu protector, yo soy el Sol". El hombre apenas pudo contener su sorpresa, el aura que rodeaba al Dios era tan agradable y apacible, que no pudo más que caer de rodillas y después, bajar la cabeza al suelo, "¿Qué puedo hacer yo por usted? Dígalo, y daré lo mejor de mi" susurró. El Sol sonrió y tocó su pecho…

— ¡No zura! — Maru infló las mejillas — Le dijo, "Levántate Masanori, que he de darte una tarea especial" y acto seguido, tocó su pecho.

— Deberías contarlo tú— sonrió.

— No es divertido si yo lo cuento, me gusta cómo lo haces tú — se acomodó en el regazo de su hermana, y ésta comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

— Bueno— sonrió a Hanamaru y siguió con el relato —. Después de tocar el pecho del hombre, le pidió cerrar los ojos, y entonces, lo atravesó con los dedos, justo por el pecho, tomando su corazón, y volviéndolo oro, al sacar su mano, la herida cerró. Fue entonces cuando dijo: "Te he otorgado la vida eterna, Masanori, junto a maravillosas habilidades que te harán casi un semidios, y tú, serás mi protector", el hombre, que apenas se estaba recuperando, sólo se limitó a agachar la cabeza de nuevo y decir con su voz más firme aún: "¡Lo haré!" — Maru aplaudió, pero aquí venía lo terrible —. Y así fue, durante años, Masanori Kurosawa fue el fiel guardián del Sol, y prosperó por muchos años, tuvo dos hijas con su esposa, y el Dios brillante le proporcionó de más guerreros. Pero un día, mientras luchaban contra la terrible Diosa de la oscuridad, el Dios Sol desprotegió a la esposa de Masanori, traicionándolo, y esto derivó en un ataque conjunto de los más viles secuaces de la Diosa de la oscuridad a la mujer del hombre que tantos problemas le había dado. Fue como si cortaran un cable, Masanori inmediatamente abandonó la pelea cuando sintió ese tirón que le pedía regresar, pero cuando llegó al lugar, ya era tarde, la mujer y ambas niñas habían sido atrozmente mutiladas y ya no quedaba casi nada de ellas, salvo una masa mal oliente de carne y huesos. Furioso, se paró bajo el sol y le pidió una explicación, él no dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí, expectante. Algo cambió dentro de Masanori Kurosawa años más tarde, se acostaba muchas mujeres, y tuvo cerca de cinco hijas, sólo dos de la misma mujer, las demás, de diferente madre. El Sol había creado un monstruo, y lo peor, era que cada año, menos protegía, y más exigía: riqueza, más mujeres, más alcohol, la vida de su anterior familia, pero el Dios hizo oídos sordos, no parecía querer detenerlo. Ciego de rencor contra el mundo, Masanori hizo guerreras a sus hijas por la fuerza, sin importar si una era más pequeña que la otra, no hizo distinción, a todas las hizo pasar el infierno en la tierra. La Diosa de la oscuridad cada vez ganaba más terreno en el universo terrestre, y a pesar de que el Sol bajó personalmente a pedirle a Masanori que peleara, éste lo enfrentó, ya no le tenía miedo, ni siquiera respeto, ahora lo veía como un igual, tanto, que se había olvidado que era un Dios al que le hacía semejantes groserías, así que el Sol, cansado, le quitó la cabeza a Masanori, pero este siguió viviendo, pues era inmortal, el Dios brillante no le quitó el don de la vida eterna, pero sí lo maldijo, a él y a sus hijas. Dejó la cabeza cercenada de su antiguo protector en la colina más alta del mundo, ahí donde está el fin del universo terrestre, y a sus hijas, las convirtió en estatuas de fría roca, dando así por finalizada la estirpe de Masanori Kurosawa.

— Es una historia emocionante zura— Maru fijó su rostro en el techo —, pero también muy triste, ¿no lo crees?

— Bueno… Al final todos tienen lo que merecen.

— Menos el Dios Sol, quiero decir, traicionó la confianza de ese hombre.

— Bueno, supongo que los Dioses no pagan, además, al final, es solo una historia, el Sol no existió, ni Masanori Kurosawa, y mucho menos la Diosa de la oscuridad.

— Lo sé zura, pero no deja de ser triste.

— Más triste es el mundo real.

— Sí…

Ambas hermanas miraron la lluvia caer, el cielo rojizo era atravesado por relámpagos y escucharon la sirena de alguna ambulancia a lo lejos. Sí… El mundo real era aún más triste, precisamente por eso… Era el mundo real.

* * *

 ** _— Creo que sería mejor que yo vaya a tu casa, ya que no tienes automóvil, si vuelve a llover yo puedo regresar en el de mi padre—_** dijo la joven de cabello rubio.

 ** _— ¿Estás segura?, queda muy lejos zura._**

 ** _— Bueno es eso o arriesgarnos, no me molesta que te quedes en mi casa, pero sé que tu padre mandaría a Chika a buscarte, y la pobre no tiene la culpa._**

 ** _— Eso sí…_**

 ** _— Por eso mejor, ¿qué tal si quedamos in your house?_**

 ** _— ¿Segura que puedes?_**

 ** _— Sure! Además, han venido unas primas, quizá nos sirvan de modelos._**

 ** _— Si les parece bien, entonces a mi igual zura._**

 ** _— Thank you—_** insistió.

 ** _— A ustedes… entonces las espero._**

 ** _— Genial, dentro de poco estaremos ahí, shiny!_**

Colgó el teléfono de su casa. Mari Ohara era la hija de un buen amigo de su padre, de los pocos que conservaba, había gente buena, pero la otra gran mayoría, había terminado cediendo a la crisis económica, al odio que nació en su corazón por sus circunstancias, a las grandes organizaciones criminales… A veces le gustaba pensar que el mundo alguna vez estuvo en "paz", y que podía volver a ver esos días. Se conformaba con poder salir al campo sin tener que regresar antes de que la tarde pasara a ser noche y hubiera más peligro de ser agredido e incluso, asesinado.

El timbre sonó y supo que su visita había llegado, al abrir la puerta, Mari se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola.

— _My Little Maru!_

— Buenos días Mari… — saludó, con el poco oxígeno que le quedaba.

— _Good morning_ — sonrió la rubia.

— ¿Qué veremos hoy zura?

— Retrato.

— ¿Aun?

— Tienes que pulir tus técnicas, _honey._

— Bueno, sí, pero ya he dibujado casi todo lo que hay aquí.

— Ah, por eso, _hey girls!_ — miró al automóvil que la había llevado, un par de chicas bajaron de el — Las presento, Hanamaru, ellas son Kotori Minami y Nozomi Toujo, son hijas de los primos de mis padres, Nozomi, Kotori, ella es Hanamaru, hija de un gran amigo de mi padre y toda una dulzura de chica, como pueden ver.

— U-Un gusto zura.

— Lo mismo digo— Kotori sonrió con amabilidad, mientras le daba la mano como cortesía.

— Espero nos llevemos bien— dijo la pelimorada.

— Ellas te servirán como nuevo modelo, además son buenas niñas y se quedan quietas.

— ¡Hyaa! — Maru saltó cuando sintió unas manos que definitivamente no eran las suyas, agarrar sus pechos.

— _Ara,_ tenemos un buen paquete por aquí— escuchó la voz de la ojiverde detrás de ella, ¿cuándo era que se había movido?

— ¡Nozomi! — Kotori intentó separarlas, y cuando al fin lo consiguió, hizo una reverencia profunda a Hanamaru — L-Lo siento, ella suele ser… intensa.

— E-Eh…— ¡pensó que Mari era la única loca que hacía eso!

— Bueno, entremos a la casa, _is the lesson time!_

— S-Sí zura…— cubriéndose el pecho, entró en su casa junto a las chicas. Esperaba que realmente fueran a dibujar y no a ceder a las perversiones de Mari y su pariente.

— ¿Qué tan buena eres en el dibujo? — preguntó Nozomi, mientras se sentaba a su lado y tomaba el cuaderno que estaba en la mesa — ¿Son tus bocetos? — preguntó, ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza de la castaña — ¿Puedo verlos?

— Sí zura, no hay problema.

Con el permiso obtenido, Nozomi comenzó a ojear los dibujos. La pasión y el talento eran visibles, pero tal como había dicho Mari, le faltaba pulir sus técnicas.

— Wow, son realmente buenos— Kotori se unió a la pelimorada, admirando el arte de Hanamaru, quien se ruborizó al escuchar a las chicas elogiar su trabajo.

— Aunque las flores se ven algo extrañas— añadió Nozomi.

— Oh, sí zura, ya que no tengo cámara no he podido fotografiar las flores que veo de repente, así que las dibujo de memoria.

— Bueno, aun así, tienen el detalle, eso es para felicitarse— Nozomi entregó el cuaderno de bocetos a su dueña mientras le sonreía—. Dibujas hermoso, en serio.

— Creo haber visto unas flores de pétalos guinda cerca de aquí— recordó Kotori —. Serían buenas para que practiques si quieres hacerlo.

— Sí, yo también las he visto, aunque siempre se me olvida tomar alguna— recordó Nozomi con pesar, justo habían pasado por ese campo y se le había vuelto a olvidar.

— ¿En dónde zura?

— A unos minutos de aquí, a lo lejos se ven.

— ¿Hay un lago?

— Sí.

— Creo que las he visto zura, pero está muy alejado— se lamentó. También se había percatado de eso una que otra vez, pero su hermana le decía que no debía ir tan lejos, o podía que algo malo le ocurriera si llegaba a atardecer-anochecer y ella aun no regresaba.

— La próxima que vengamos nos detendremos ahí— dijo Mari —. Hay que traer algunas.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea, y acto seguido, se prepararon para iniciar la sesión de dibujo.

* * *

Un día más de caos, un día más en su vida, Chika había partido con su padre a buscar más telas para los diseños de su padre, así que a ella le tocaba ir a comprar la despensa. Maeda Kunikida no confiaba en nadie que no fuera familia o conocidos de toda la vida, así que no tenían sirvientes o alguien que pudiera ayudarla a tal tarea.

Era la primera vez, en sus dieciocho años de vida, que le permitían ir sola a un lugar. ¡La primera!

Estaba llena de incertidumbre, debía admitir que también tenía algo de miedo, pero su excitación era mayor. Cumplió con sus deberes, paseó unas horas por el centro comercial y al final, regresó a casa.

— ¡Llegué zura! — anunció, pero nadie le respondió. Había llegado antes que su padre y hermana al parecer.

Decidió continuar con su dibujo, el día anterior había tenido la oportunidad de dibujar a otras personas que no fueran su papá, Chika y Mari. Los rostros de Nozomi y Kotori eran inusuales para lo que estaba acostumbrada a retratar, la chica de cabello castaño cenizo tenía facciones tiernas y delgadas, mientras que las de Nozomi eran curvas y delicadas, se notaba que tenían sus veinte años de edad, o incuso, diría que se veían más jóvenes.

Se miró en el espejo. ¿Ella era hermosa? No le gustaban muchas cosas en su cuerpo, empezando por sus mejillas, su pancita, sus brazos, la forma de su nariz… Aun parecía una adolescente de dieciséis, ya que era bajita, pero lo que siempre había amado, eran sus ojos, de un lindo color dorado, y su cabello, castaño y brillante. Recordó que su hermana le había dicho alguna vez que, si la leyenda fuera cierta, quizá la luz del Dios Sol era similar al color de sus ojos. Miró por la ventana, era difícil imaginarse ese brillo, ¿qué tipo de sombras crearía? ¿Serían las mismas? ¿Los colores permanecerían iguales? ¿Cómo sería aquel guerrero que se volvió contra el Dios iluminado? ¿Cómo serían sus hijas? ¿Por qué tuvieron que pagar ellas también, si su padre ya las había hecho sufrir tanto?

Ser una estatua por la eternidad… Debía ser horrible… Sobre todo si aún tenías conciencia.

Miró la hora, apenas eran las diez de la mañana… Podría aprovechar para ir a recoger algunas flores y dibujarlas, no era tan tarde, si la suerte le sonreía, podría recoger alguna flor roja de las que habían hablado.

Tomó su bolsa y puso un par de guantes de jardinería dentro, tomó su sombrero para cubrirse de las lunas y salió en busca de su nueva encomienda. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero sí la primera que iba pasando el lago. Maru tenía un espíritu curioso sin igual, en palabras de su hermana mayor.

* * *

Los cuervos graznaban a lo lejos, escuchaba el pasto y las hojas crujir bajo sus tenis, las lunas eran aparentemente rasgadas por las ligeras nubes y el viento soplaba, casi haciendo volar el sombrero de Hanamaru.

Una vez llegando al río, intentó averiguar la manera de cruzar al otro lado, era posible que tuviera que caminar hasta que viera algún tronco caído o algún puente que alguien hubiera hecho para ir al otro lado, tenía que haber algo. Comenzó su caminata, recogió algunas flores que no había dibujado, envolviéndolas con papel celofán y guardándolas en su bolsa.

Pasados unos minutos comenzó a preocuparse, o más bien, impacientarse, ya que seguía avanzando y el lago parecía no terminar. Llegó a un bosque, que era donde se cortaba la vista del agua y empezaban algunos árboles gruesos y viejos, junto a arbustos y enredaderas.

— Bueno zura…— ya había llegado hasta ahí, se apresuraría, aun había tiempo.

Se adentró en el bosque, las hojas rojizas, amarillas y naranjas de los árboles casi se mimetizaban con el cielo, dejando pasar algunos rayos de luz, la cual, parecía envolver en fuego las copas de los árboles, era mágico, ¿por qué no había ido antes? Miró con atención cada detalle, con la esperanza de recrearlo cuando volviera a casa, así, incluso si no conseguía la flor a tiempo, al menos tendría un hermoso paisaje que plasmar. Los cuervos seguían escuchándose, haciendo que la situación se tornara misteriosa, como en esos libros de aventuras que tanto le gustaba leer, los animales le abrían paso, las ardillas subían a las copas de los robles y uno que otro mapache se escondía entre matorrales amarillos o verdosos de flores y hojas.

Qué hermoso era el mundo. Sí, aun podía decirlo, porque a pesar de la gente, la naturaleza seguía siendo bella.

Encantada por el paisaje como estaba, no se dio cuenta de que los árboles cada vez eran menos. Se topó con una gran pared, ¿cómo es que no la había visto antes? Buscó rodearla, pero era inútil, no parecía haber acceso más allá, y al otro lado, seguía el lago, ¿qué tan largo podía ser? ¡Podría darle la vuelta a la ciudad seguramente!

Miró el agua cristalina, no parecía tan profundo, así que entró, y caminó hasta donde el agua le cubría la cadera, con la esperanza de poder ver algún lugar dónde pudiera cruzar. Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando descubrió unas pequeñas escaleras al interior de esa gran peña. Debería alejarse de ahí… No sabía los peligros que le aguardaban en ese lugar, podría haber arañas, escorpiones, ¿alacranes? Incluso, peor, un maleante. Pero esa extraña luz que se veía desde adentro, más potente que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera apreciado antes, despertaron su curiosidad lo suficiente como para ignorar el peligro y entrar en esa pequeña apertura. Ya pensaría en los peligros después.

Estaba moviéndose a gatas, mirando ese destello, cuando perdió el piso y cayó, resbalando de panza, por las escaleras del lugar, estaban tan perfectamente pulidas que no dolía tanto como debería, pero aun así lo sentía.

Entró en una gran cámara, un poco adolorida, se volteó, mirando arriba a lo que parecía ser el cielo, pero, ¿qué cielo? ¡Era una luz! Pero no, no era roja… Brillaba… Estaba… ¡Brillando! De una forma diferente, un color diferente… No azul, no gris, no verde… No violeta… ¡Era…! ¿Qué era? ¿Dorado? ¿Ámbar?

— ¿D-Dios Sol? — se preguntó, y sintió el temor recorrer su cuerpo al recordar el atroz relato. El despiadado Dios Sol… ¿Si se había topado con él?

… Sólo esperaba que no pasara nada malo.

Bajó la mirada, y no pudo evitar que un suspiro de sorpresa saliera de sus labios y sus ojos se abrieran más de la cuenta debido a la impresión. Frente a ella, había cinco estatuas, parecían talladas en mármol negro y brillante. Cinco personas en diferentes posiciones.

… Cinco estatuas.

Las leyendas no eran ciertas… ¿Verdad?

Más sorprendida que asustada, volvió a subir las escaleras, saliendo del lugar.


	2. Capítulo 2: Secreto

**Bien, traigo el capítulo dos de este nuevo fanfic, una disculpa por la tardanza.**

 **¡Bien! No pensé que hubieran respuestas, pero veo que sí, muchas gracias!**

 ***GabyMarie:** _Creo que vengo con otro capítulo lento, lo siento TwT, ahh a paso de tortuga. Hehe sí, me gusta hacer historias con mitología y así, influencia griega xD. Creo que me he salvado de la chancla esta semana, pero procuraré no tentar mi suerte xD, gracias por leer Gaby mamá TwT, espero te guste el capítulo!_

 ***Love Live:** _Haha ahorita van dos y mañana las otras dos, tranquilo, han sido días que pff... pero al final aquí siempre habrá capítulo nuevo, aunque tarde xD. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! En serio TwT, espero te guste el capítulo._

 ***Graac:** _Ay : '3 . Heeey! Qué genial verte por aquí de nuevo, muchas gracias, por eso y por decirme lo de la escritura, me alegra mucho mejorar. Espero te guste el capítulo._

 **Estoy en modo ninja así que los dejo xD, que tengan una excelente semana!!**

* * *

 **Tallada en mármol**

 **Capítulo 2:**

 **"Secreto"**

* * *

Regresó a su hogar antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba empapada y con algunas hojas, tierra y pasto en su pantalón. Una vez cerró la puerta, se dejó caer en el jardín y finalmente, dejó que ese escalofrío que había estado guardando la recorriera por completo.

— ¡Maru! — Chika salió de la casa — ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Hey! — la castaña no respondía, sólo seguía con su mirada en el cielo — ¡Hanamaru!

— Eh— tocó las mejillas de su hermana —… No eres una estatua zura…

— ¿Qué? Maru… ¿Qué pasó?

— … ¿Chika? — Hanamaru fijó sus ojos en los rubíes de su hermana, y finalmente, pudo reaccionar completamente — ¡Chika!

— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡Encontré a las hermanas Kurosawa zura!

— … ¿Qué?

— ¡Están en una gran roca! ¡Y el Dios Sol está con ellas! Todo estaba brillante y…

— Hanamaru— la voz severa de la pelimandarina la hicieron callar —. Más despacio, ¿qué acabas de decir?

— Encontré a las hermanas Kurosawa.

— _Okay,_ ¿cómo sabes eso?

— Son estatuas negras zura, están todas en círculo.

— ¿Dónde?

— En una gran roca que está por el lago zura.

— ¿El lago? ¡¿Fuiste tan lejos?!

— Es seguro, era temprano.

La mayor suspiró, definitivamente no haría entender a su hermana el riesgo que corría al alejarse tanto de casa, así que la ayudó a levantarse y la guio dentro de la casa, encendiendo la caldera para que Hanamaru pudiera tomar una ducha.

Una vez la pequeña terminó, Chika decidió volver a hablar con ella, pero sus respuestas siempre eran las mismas: Había encontrado a las chicas de la leyenda que tanto le gustaba, pero, ¿cómo era eso posible si las leyendas eran solo un invento de alguien que las contó a sus hijos y esos a sus hijos y así de generación en generación? No podía ser cierto, y si lo era, sólo había una explicación para ello.

— Seguro es un templo.

— ¿Un templo zura?

— Sí, antes las personas creían mucho en estas cosas, no dudo que hubiera alguien que quisiera representar el relato de alguna forma, y por eso es que las estatuas están ahí.

— ¡Pero la luz…!

— Seguro es un efecto visual.

— Pero… parecían reales zura, vayamos mañana, te mostraré.

Chika lo dudó, pero la curiosidad que las palabras de Hanamaru habían despertado en ella era aún más fuerte, no eran hermanas por nada.

— No podemos ir solas, puede ser peligroso.

— Pero vas tú zura, nadie se atreverá a hacernos daño.

— Ir en pareja, o sola, es un riesgo, debe ir un adulto.

— ¿Invito a Mari? Es posible que le guste, incluso a sus primas.

— Demasiadas personas… Además, ni siquiera son adultas, me refiero a alguien mayor de treinta.

— ¿Papá?

— Iremos tú y yo, pero me obedecerás en todo momento, no voy a dejar que desaparezcas de mi vista— resolvió la mayor.

— Sí, sí, ¿entonces sí vamos mañana zura?

— Sí, iré a ver qué puedo llevar para defendernos en caso de que algo malo suceda.

— Zura— Maru asintió.

Chika besó su frente y salió de la habitación.

 _"En serio… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Hanamaru?"_.

* * *

— Qué hermoso paisaje Maru, ¿lo imaginaste? — no recibió respuesta — ¿Maru?

— ¿Mm? ¿Mande?

— ¿Estás bien?

— Eh… Sí… ¿Qué decías?

— El paisaje que dibujaste es hermoso.

— Ah… Lo vi en el bosque…

— ¿En el bosque? — la mirada de Hanamaru volvió al reloj. Mari ladeó ligeramente la cabeza y tocó su hombro.

— Has estado viendo mucho el reloj, ¿pasó algo? — preguntó Kotori.

— Eh… No… Perdón, es sólo que estoy impaciente zura.

— ¿Por qué?

— _She have a date!_

— A menos que esa cita sea con mi hermana, no zura.

— ¿Entonces? — Mari sonrió.

— Iremos a… explorar zura.

— Suena sospechoso— Nozomi hizo la misma expresión juguetona que su prima y la miró con una ceja enarcada.

— No es nada malo zura— se quejó Maru.

— ¡Ya llegué! — la voz de Chika llegó a salvarla — Ah, Mari y… ¿quiénes son ustedes?

— _Oh right!_ No se conocen aun, Chika, ellas son mis primas, Nozomi y Kotori, chicas, ella es la hermana mayor de Hanamaru, Chika.

— Es un gusto, gracias por ayudar a mi hermana— la pelimandarina sonrió e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

— El gusto es nuestro— respondió Kotori, quien se levantó para estrechar su mano.

— Y dinos, pequeña Chika, ¿a qué lugar ilícito estás planeando llevar a tu hermana menor? — preguntó Nozomi mientras abrazaba el brazo de la ojicarmín.

— E-Eh— la mayor de las Kunikida no estaba acostumbrada a tanta cercanía de una extraña, así que se alejó ligeramente, haciendo reír a la pelimorada, por su actitud tan recatada —… No es ningún lugar extraño.

— _So?_

— Solo iremos a investigar al bosque, de ida y vuelta.

— ¿Al bosque? ¿El que está cerca de aquí? ¿Qué no queda un poco retirado?

— Sí, así que sería mejor que nos vayamos en unos minutos, antes de que den las diez.

— ¿Podemos acompañarlas?

— ¿Eh?

— Hanamaru dibujó algo muy bonito, me gustaría ver qué otro cuadro puedo encontrar.

— Seríamos demasiadas— Chika intentó hacer desistir a Mari, pero sabía que eso no se lograba fácilmente.

— Vamos— canturreó Nozomi, abrazando de nuevo a Chika—, ustedes van a explorar lo que tienen que explorar, y nosotras acompañamos a Mari a buscar lo que quiere pintar.

— Sí, no interferiremos en sus cosas de hermanas— Mari abrazó a Chika del otro costado. Con ambas chicas tan cerca y con esa actitud tan insistente, a la pelimandarina le estaba siendo difícil decirles que no, pues tenía la extraña sensación de que Mari le haría algo pervertido si se negaba, y tal parecía que la pelimorada a su derecha era exactamente igual.

— ¡Bien, está bien! — intentó sacudirse, pero ni así la dejaron ir — Pero no se separen de mí.

— _Ara,_ parecías tan incómoda hasta hace un momento, y ahora no quieres que nos despeguemos.

— _How bold Chika!_

— ¡N-No me refiero a eso, ya suéltenme!

Hanamaru sólo miraba con compasión la escena, sintiéndose afortunada de no ser ella.

Todas alistaron sus cosas, o mochila, en el caso de Chika, y emprendieron la caminata, la menor de cabello castaño iba guiándolas a través del campo, y una vez que llegaron al lago, lo rodearon, tal y como Maru lo había hecho la vez pasada.

— _Well…_ Hanamaru dice que encontró las estatuas de la leyenda de la caída del Sol, ¿ahí es a donde vamos entonces?

— Sí zura, aunque Chika dice que probablemente sólo sean esculturas comunes y corrientes.

— No eres divertida Chika— se quejó Nozomi.

— ¿Qué?

— Nozomi, no la molestes, es la explicación más razonable — defendió Kotori, la pelimandarina ya sabía quién de ellas le caía mejor.

— ¿Y si resulta ser cierto? — los labios de Mari hicieron una mueca gatuna.

— ¡Sería muy genial zura!

— Si es real, quiere decir que ellas son peligrosas, y nosotras vamos justo a la boca del lobo — suspiró la mayor de las Kunikida.

— No eres divertida Chika— dijeron Hanamaru, Mari y Nozomi al mismo tiempo.

— JA-JA— bufó.

— Bueno, caí justo frente a ellas y no pasó nada zura.

— ¿Caíste?

— Están escaleras abajo.

— Ah…— Chika quería permanecer escéptica, era posible que su hermana no se refiriera a estatuas como tal, tal vez solo eran unos pedazos de mármol con los nombres de las hijas de Masanori Kurosawa, o algo parecido. Quizá era así.

— _This is so beautiful!_ — exclamó Mari ni bien entraron entre los árboles.

— ¿Verdad? Es un bosque muy bonito, puedes encontrar muchos cuadros hermosos.

— Sin duda, ya tengo algunas ideas— Mari tenía los ojos encendidos en entusiasmo, definitivamente algo estaba maquinando esa mente.

— Hay que pedir nuestra cámara a nuestros padres para la próxima vez que vengan, quisiera tomar una fotografía— dijo Kotori mientras tocaba los troncos de los árboles, era una textura suave, pero que no perdía esa sensación de dureza.

— Solo espero que no nos pregunten de dónde son las fotografías, no pensé que nos tardáramos casi una hora en llegar.

— Valió la pena— sonrió la chica de cabello castaño cenizo.

— A partir de aquí, hay que meternos al agua zura, hay unas escaleras por las que subiremos— anunció Maru.

Con cuidado, todas siguieron a Hanamaru, y cuando ubicaron la entrada, subieron a la roca. Al palpar la peña, sintieron un calor agradable.

— Espera— Chika la detuvo antes de que Maru entrara —, iré primero.

— ¿Segura?

— Sí, quiero ver que todo esté bien.

— Vale, te esperamos zura.

Chika entró en la pequeña cueva, tuvo que avanzar a gatas. Una gran luz que nunca había visto antes resplandecía desde el interior; intentó buscar en ésta algún vitral, algún filtro, espejos o papel traslúcido, pero no vio nada; lo que sí sintió, fue cómo su mano perdía el piso y ella caía, resbalando de panza, hasta el interior de la cámara. Se levantó casi inmediatamente, no le daría la oportunidad a nadie de atacarla, pero sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta cuando miró a cinco grandes y brillantes estatuas negras, acomodadas en círculo en medio de la habitación.

— ¿E-Es real? — susurró, mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. Eran hermosas, pero su realismo y el obvio tamaño natural las hacían algo perturbadoras.

— ¡Chika! — escuchó la voz de Hanamaru desde afuera — ¡¿Todo está bien?!

— E-Eh… ¡Sí, pueden bajar! — gritó, sin apartar la mirada de aquellas oscuras figuras.

Escuchó los pasos de su hermana y amigas, esperó hasta que estuvieran a su lado y entonces, miró a Hanamaru con la sorpresa escrita en la cara.

— Te dije que eran estatuas negras zura.

— S-Sí pero…

Todas estaban en silencio, incluso Mari y Nozomi parecían sorprendidas del gran descubrimiento de la pequeña Hanamaru.

Se acercaron poco a poco a aquellas obras de arte, porque no eran otra cosa, los detalles estaban perfectamente cuidados, no había nada que pareciera desproporcionado, las cinco, esculturas que representaban a las mitológicas hijas de Masanori Kurosawa, eran bellas estatuas.

Hanamaru fue un poco más valiente, pues ya había estado ahí, así que se acercó a la escultura que estaba a la cabeza de todas: Era una joven sin edad, de mirada solemne, expresión fuerte y una mirada penetrante, ¡ni siquiera las pupilas de sus ojos perdían detalle! Miró su vestuario, parecía una _hakama_ antigua, el que parecía ser su cabello, bajaba por sus hombros, sólo sostenido por dos broches finamente esculpidos a la altura de sus ojos, el fleco recto, y un lunar bajo el labio.

— Es… un hermoso trabajo zura— susurró, aventurándose a tocar la mejilla de la estatua. Estaba caliente.

Miró las demás esculturas, la que seguía de ella, era una chica con el mismo atuendo, pero variando por una _hakama_ un tanto rasgada de la parte de arriba, dos mechones de cabello caían por delante de sus orejas y una coleta alta acompañaban su peinado, ella parecía tener el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando en algo, ¿el artista se habría encontrado preocupado en ese entonces? Fuera como fuera, la calidad no había bajado en lo más mínimo.

La siguiente estatua, la que estaba a su derecha, era inexpresiva, casi resignada, daba algo de tristeza, su cabello caía suelto por sus hombros y una pechera se dejaba ver sobre su _hakama_. Sus brazos tenían algunos rasguños, quizá, producto del daño del tiempo, o de algún gracioso que había osado profanar tan hermoso trabajo.

La que estaba detrás compartía casi la misma expresión que la estatua de coleta, de hecho, estaba peinada de la misma manera, sólo que ella tenía el cabello más corto. Su mano estaba ligeramente alzada, como si estuviera haciendo fuerza para moverla, eso le daba un aire de realismo un tanto perturbador, aunado al hecho de que su rostro no daba un aire severo, como el de la anterior estatua, simplemente estaba enojado, incluso podría decir, temeroso.

Apartó su vista a la última escultura, esta parecía más difícil de hacer, su cabello quebrado caía con naturalidad, casi tocando sus hombros, pero contorneando su rostro ligeramente por su naturaleza ondulada. Ella no tenía una expresión enojada o severa como las demás, miraba arriba, con una ligera y cansada sonrisa, como si viera algo bueno, que, aunque reinara algo malo, valiera la pena sonreír. ¿Sería una alegoría del artista? Arriba las iluminaba aquella dorada y brillante luz, ¿algún mensaje de esperanza? Era posible. Su _hakama_ no tenía ambas mangas, estaban rasgadas, y había una gruesa cuerda alrededor de su cabeza, pasando por su frente y teniendo el amarre del lado izquierdo. Era diferente, pero no menos impresionante que las demás.

— Es… sorprendente— dijo Kotori, mientras miraba la estatura de coleta alta y expresión enojada.

— Aunque… da un poco de miedo— agregó Chika.

— Me gusta esta— Nozomi se dirigió a la estatua de la chica sonriente —. Parece irradiar energía.

— Con cada una se siente diferente, la de enfrente es un tanto hostil.

— ¿Quién creen que sea cada una?

— ¿Siquiera estamos seguras de que son esculturas de las hijas de Masanori Kurosawa? — preguntó Chika.

— Hay un sol radiante, y estatuas negras, justamente cinco, como en la leyenda— respondió Mari.

— ¿No hay alguna nota del artista? ¿Alguna referencia?

— Si esto es un templo, es posible que lleve abandonado muchos años zura, si alguien hizo esto, probablemente esté muerto— tocó el hombro una de las figuras talladas en mármol, parecían tan fuertes, pero a su vez, daba la ilusión de que era cuestión de tiempo para que se rompieran o algo así.

— Esta es Eli Kurosawa, mi instinto me lo dice— dijo Kotori mientras señalaba a la estatua con expresión enojada y una mano por levantar.

— ¿No dice por ahí?

— Ni siquiera tienen una base, solo están en el suelo— Nozomi se agachó—. Incluso hay huecos en su ropa, no está rellenado con nada el vacío entre sus brazos y la manga.

— Debió ser un gran creyente, pero, ¿por qué hacer a las traidoras del Dios Sol?

— ¿Y por qué no? — Mari se paseó frente a la escultura de la chica de expresión pensativa, coleta alta y dos mechones delante de las orejas — Al final la leyenda dice que el Dios Sol también las traicionó a ellas, o bueno, a su padre.

— Pero… Sólo son estatuas, ¿verdad? — Chika se detuvo frente a la escultura sonriente, pasando sus dedos por su cabello — En serio están hechas de mármol.

— ¿No es muy caro?

— Antes debió costar menos.

— Ella tiene cara de Kanan Kurosawa— apuntó Mari a la estatua que Chika estaba mirando.

— Ella debe ser You Kurosawa entonces— Nozomi miró a la escultura de la chica con expresión molesta y pensativa.

— ¿Y Umi Kurosawa? — preguntó Hanamaru.

— Esa debe ser ella— Nozomi se recargó en la cabeza de la estatua con rasguños en los brazos y cabello suelto.

— ¿No podría ser la otra zura?

— No— la pelimorada negó —. La mayor era Dia Kurosawa, así que debe ser la que está al frente del círculo, así que esta es Umi.

— ¿Habrá visualizado su apariencia así? — Chika miraba con detenimiento a la que habían nombrado como Eli.

— Bueno, las imaginaba muy hermosas— Nozomi llevó su mano a su mentón —. No está nada mal.

— ¿Y si fueran las reales? — Mari habló con una voz un poco más gruesa de lo normal, intentando sonar misteriosa — ¿Y si están aquí, esperando a que su noble salvador aparezca?

— No creo, pero es mejor si no lo averiguamos.

— Bueno, ya venimos, ya las vimos, hay que irnos— dijo Chika mientras comenzaba a caminar al pie de las escaleras.

— ¿Tan pronto zura?

— ¿Hay algo más que quieras ver?

Maru volvió su vista a la estatua de los pasadores.

— No lo sé.

— Podemos regresar después, ha sido suficiente por hoy.

— Chika tiene razón— apoyó Kotori —, ya debe ser tarde y será la hora de la comida.

— Bien zura— Hanamaru comenzó a caminar tras sus amigas y hermana, no sin antes voltear a ver una vez más esas enigmáticas esculturas.

El camino de regreso fue una plática sobre cosas variadas, Nozomi y Mari molestando un poco a las hermanas Kunikida y Kotori procurando mantener el orden con su siempre amable sonrisa. El rostro de aquellas chicas en mármol era hermoso, la menor de ojos color miel pensaba en la posibilidad de usarlas para practicar su dibujo, eran las modelos perfectas y no tendría que parar cuando tenía la inspiración a tope si es que querían "tomar un descanso". Había algo que le atraía de aquél lugar: quizá era la curiosidad que poseía en su pequeño cuerpo, pues ciertamente había descubierto algo bastante inusual.

— ¿En qué piensas? — preguntó Mari al descifrar la incertidumbre en el rostro de Hanamaru.

— E-En nada zura.

— ¿Mm? — una mueca gatuna se formó en los labios de Mari y la rodeó por los hombros — ¿Quieres regresar con las hermanas Kurosawa?

Antes de que pudiera contestar alguna mentirilla blanca que su mente maquinaría mientras hablaba para que su hermana no la escuchara, chocó con una persona que se había quedado en medio de la calle mientras ellas hablaban.

— ¿Zura? — Maru fijó su vista en el extraño, o extraña… Tenía una capucha color verde, largo cabello rojizo y ojos color miel.

— Lo siento— le extendió la mano —, ¿estás bien?

— Sí zura…

— Lo lamento— tras ayudarla a levantarse, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando lentamente. Quizá era una foránea, no vestía nada que Hanamaru hubiera visto antes.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Nozomi, quitándole las palabras de la boca a todas.

— Sí, sólo nos tropezamos zura.

— No traías nada que pudiera robarte, me imagino que fue un genuino accidente.

— Tengo todo zura.

— Bueno— suspiró con alivio—, ¿se quedarán a comer? — invitó Chika mientras retomaban el corto camino que quedaba a su hogar.

— Suena bien, ¿nos quedamos? — preguntó Mari a sus primas y estas asintieron en aprobación — _Shiny!_

* * *

Era obvio que Hanamaru iría con o sin Chika, Mari, Nozomi o Kotori. No era peligroso, tenía una buena hora para ir y no iba a esperar a que su hermana estuviera libre para volver al "templo", como había decidido llamarle.

— Buenos días— se sintió con el deber de decir, una vez estuvo frente a aquellas cinco estatuas —, entonces… ¿Me darían su permiso para hacer algunos retratos de ustedes? — miró a las esculturas, obviamente no obtuvo respuesta, así que sólo sonrió y se paseó juguetonamente por las estatuas, mientras se decidía — ¿Quién será la primera? — de nuevo esperó una respuesta que sabía que no llegaría — Bien, serás… ¡Tú! — apuntó a la que habían identificado como Kanan.

Se sentó frente a ella, su rostro sonriente ciertamente era algo refrescante, ya que nadie podría aguantar a sonreír durante todo el tiempo que tomaba hacer un retrato, pero una estatua no debía tener problema con ello. Comenzó los primeros trazos y se absorbió en su obra, para cuando puso los últimos detalles, sentía que el tiempo había pasado terriblemente rápido, pero al mirar la hora en su reloj de muñeca, se dio cuenta de que ya llevaba cinco horas retratando a Kanan Kurosawa.

Seguramente sería tarde, así que regresó lo más pronto que pudo a su hogar, donde Chika ya la esperaba con una expresión que se deformaba de la molestia a la preocupación contra la voluntad de la mayor.

— ¿Se puede saber a dónde fuiste?

— A caminar zura…

— ¿Tanto tiempo?

— Sí…

— Hanamaru, ¿sabes lo que pudo haber ocurrido?

— Pero…

— ¿Sabes lo destrozados que estaríamos padre y yo si algo te sucede?

— S-Sí zura...— bajó la mirada con vergüenza.

Chika suavizó su expresión molesta y abrazó a su hermana.

— Estaba muy preocupada por ti, tonta.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Podrías al menos avisar a dónde vas?

— Sí zura, en serio lo siento.

— Bien— Chika se pasó la mano por toda la cara mientras suspiraba —, vamos a comer, hoy traje sopa de miso.

— ¡Zura!

— Ve a cambiarte, anda— sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina.

Maru se sentía afortunada de que al parecer su padre no estaba en casa, porque no habría abrazo ni una advertencia, sino un regaño realmente duro y con molestia oculta, o más bien, miedo. Hanamaru estaba tan emocionada con el templo, que olvidó que alguien podría seguirla y quizá, hacerle algo a las estatuas… Podrían robarlas o romperlas debido a su aspecto antiguo, pero más importante que eso, podría pasarle algo a ella; suspiró, quería ir por su cuenta, pero tampoco quería que su hermana y su padre se preocupasen, así que no iría diario si es que no deseaba que alguien notara la frecuencia e intentara alguna maldad.

Bien, eso haría.

* * *

— _This is so beautiful!_ — alabó Mari, cuando Maru le mostró su retrato — Se siente tanto esa jovialidad, ah, pero— señaló varios puntos en la ropa, cabello y manos —… las sombras están por todos lados, no se entiende desde dónde viene la luz, así que eso hace algo tosco al dibujo de lo que realmente debería ser, las manos te quedan algo pequeñas aún, recuerda que son del largo de la cara, el cabello se ve extraño, intenta no remarcar tanto las capas— la castaña escuchó con atención —. Por lo demás, te quedó espectacular, has aprendido mucho.

— Gracias zura— Maru guardó el dibujo, sintiendo que no era una obra maestra después de todo, pero no se daría por vencida —. Aun me queda mucho que aprender, pero lo lograré zura.

— Estoy segura de que sí— Kotori palmeó su cabeza con ternura —. Tienes mucho talento, y has progresado mucho.

— Lo haces más rápido que Mari, aunque déjame decirte que aún no supero sus palitos y bolitas— Nozomi sonreía mientras contaba las desventuras de la rubia intentando que el dibujo no pareciera un robot.

— _Stop, please!_ — suplicaba Mari, pero la crueldad de Nozomi era mayor.

Así pasaron las semanas y Hanamaru había limitado sus visitas al templo de las Kurosawa, pero no por ello su emoción había disminuido. Tenía a casi todas retratadas, sólo faltaba una, la escultura que quiso dejar hasta el final con total intención.

Dia Kurosawa. Su escultura no era particularmente destacable por su belleza o rasgos, simplemente había algo en el aura que la rodeaba que la hacía realmente misteriosa y hermosa. El artista debió tener la idea de un carácter fuerte y una actitud serena para la mayor de las Kurosawa, era lo que la estatua en su honor mostraba.

¿Realmente alguien así era capaz de traicionar a un Dios?

¿Alguien así se merecía el castigo por lo que había hecho su padre?

No le costaba imaginarse a aquella chica, luchando contra el Dios Sol por proteger a sus hermanas. Si lo pensaba bien, todas parecían contar una historia con sus expresiones.

— Y entonces, el Dios Sol dejó la cabeza cercenada de Masanori Kurosawa en la colina más alta del mundo, ahí, donde está el fin del universo terrestre— comenzó a relatar, mientras caminaba entre las esculturas —. A sus hijas, las convirtió en estatuas de fría… ¿frío mármol? — corrigió. Tocó la cabeza de la que habían identificado como Eli Kurosawa — Dando así por finalizada la estirpe de Masanori Kurosawa— Se detuvo en el centro del círculo —. ¿Qué historia contará esto zura? — se acercó a las dos últimas obras de arte — Eli Kurosawa no iba a ceder a la maldición del Dios Sol, luchó contra ella, pero su derrota ya estaba escrita zura — explicó a la nada, mientras miraba el rostro que hacía notar cierta impotencia y furia, aunque cuando la dibujó, pudo notar un atisbo de miedo, algo que parecía decir "No quiero esto". Se aproximó a la siguiente escultura y la observó con detenimiento, esa sonrisa aún era un gran misterio para ella —. Kanan Kurosawa, la temeraria del grupo, miró su final inminente y simplemente lo aceptó, sonriendo al Dios que las castigó, sin merecerlo zura— entre más intentaba entender la escena, más injusta se le hacía—. Umi Kurosawa aceptó su final con cierta tristeza, sabía que no lo merecía, pero poco podía hacer contra un Dios— cuando la retrataba, por un momento, creyó percibir lágrimas en sus ojos, pero el cabello de la estatua no permitía apreciar el detalle por completo; algo muy extraño, considerando el cuidado que dejaban ver, pero al final, parecía ser cierto que nadie era perfecto, ni siquiera una estatua tan bien hecha —. You Kurosawa intentó guardar su impotencia, así que no se atrevió a mirar al Dios Sol, hasta sus últimos momentos zura— sí, sólo eso había podido capturar en su retrato, una profunda y dolorosa impotencia—. Y finalmente— se paró frente a la última estatua —… Dia Kurosawa— su expresión no le decía nada, era solemne, difícil de descifrar, y aunque ya había comenzado su retrato, no podía terminarlo, exactamente por eso, era difícil capturar el sentimiento que despertaba la escultura, y sorprendentemente, de las cinco obras en mármol, era la que más se semejaba a una estatua. Se acercó un poco más, tomando su cuaderno, la miró fijamente, hasta notar unas ligeras líneas en su ceño, ¿molestia? ¿Ira? — Dia Kurosawa… Dio el ejemplo a sus hermanas, sin entrar en pánico o reclamar, aunque por dentro, tuviera quizá tanto coraje o miedo como ellas… Una líder zura.

Finalizó.

Se sentó frente a la estatua y añadió su nuevo descubrimiento, ahora parecía un poco más humana, más viva, pero por alguna razón, decidió mantener esa mirada tranquila que había trazado en un inicio. Su rostro lucía ciertamente hermoso, sus labios eran delicados a pesar de verse un poco tosca desde lejos, el lunar marcado en su mentón le daban un atisbo de ternura y sensualidad, o al menos, así lo veía Hanamaru. Sin quererlo, la expresión serena, ligeramente molesta de Dia Kurosawa, se había transformado en una llena de ternura y amabilidad por el lápiz de Maru. Alejó el cuaderno de dibujo y miró su obra, sí, era hermosa, aún más si sonreía; internamente se disculpó con el escultor, por atreverse a cambiar su bella obra con sus trazos principiantes.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca, las dos de la tarde estaban marcadas. Recogió lo que había usado y suspiró.

— Volveré después zura— les dijo, sin saber exactamente por qué.

* * *

— ¿Tanto te gusta la estatua de Dia Kurosawa? — preguntó Mari mientras miraba la libreta de Hanamaru.

— ¿Zura?

— Tus dibujos, desde la mitad está casi lleno de ella.

— ¿En serio?

— Yo también lo noté— Kotori se acercó —. Me parece impresionante que hayas podido capturar la humanidad de la estatua, parece como si hubieras retratado a una persona que vive y respira.

— Bueno...— Maru se removió en su lugar, apenada. Era cierto que desde la primera vez que había retratado a la mayor de las Kurosawa, se había vuelto aficionada a dibujarla en diferentes situaciones y con diversas expresiones. Feliz, triste, enojada, iracunda, contrariada… Antes de darse cuenta toda su libreta estaba llena de aquel personaje.

— _Ara,_ te estás sonrojando Maru— Nozomi la abrazó —, no me digas que te has enamorado de esa princesa de mármol.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron todas al unísono.

— Ya saben, como esos libros de romance donde uno de los enamorados se la pasa dibujando a la persona que le ha robado el corazón— explicó Nozomi, mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho.

— ¡N-No es eso zura! — se defendió Hanamaru.

— No tendría nada de raro— dijo Kotori —, sería como un amor platónico, como esas personas que se enamoran de los artistas.

— Pero no…

— _This is so romantic!_ Digno de la pequeña Hanamaru que nunca había conocido el amor, _pure and cute_ — Mari suspiró mientras abrazaba el cuaderno de dibujo.

— ¡Que no es eso zura! — Maru ya no encontraba la manera de detener la imaginación de sus amigas.

Vale, era joven, más que todas ellas, pero, ¿por cuánto? ¿tres o cuatro años? Tampoco era como que no supiera nada de la vida, y eso significaba que podía separar las ilusiones de lo real, enamorarse de una estatua era una ilusión, y no era real. No, no estaba enamorada de una escultura de quién sabía cuántos años de existencia. Además, no era como si sus amigas tuvieran experiencia en el amor.

Con eso en mente, intentó sustituir a Dia por alguna de las otras estatuas, pero de alguna manera, no era igual.

— Sólo es que me acostumbré a dibujarla zura— se dijo mientras terminaba un retrato de Eli Kurosawa —. Eso es… todo— miró su obra, no conseguía la misma vitalidad que Dia había despertado en sus trazos.

Se sentó en un lado de la entrada y comenzó a mirar sus retratos. Había mejorado mucho a lo largo de todos esos meses, se detuvo en el primer dibujo que había hecho de Dia, ese, donde sonreía de manera dulce.

Maru negó, quizá había idealizado lo que le gustaría de alguien en la imagen de la escultura. Miró a Dia, se estremeció, pues parecía que ella también la miraba. Negó con la cabeza, era imposible, ya lo había dicho su hermana, igualmente las chicas, sólo eran esculturas, incluso en la última visita en que la habían acompañado, Kotori había dicho que parecían más desgastadas cada vez que iba, y muy a su pesar, era cierto. Caminó hacia la estatua de Dia y acarició la mejilla de negro mármol, era cálida, como siempre, por un momento, sus ojos se posaron en los labios de la chica, pero negó con fuerza, las palabras de Nozomi y Mari la habían vuelto loca.

No, juntarse con Nozomi y Mari la estaba volviendo loca.

— Enamorada… de alguien tallado en mármol— se agachó a la altura de la cara de Dia, esa aura de elegancia y fuerza la atraía, de una extraña manera, pero así era. Maru sonrió, en serio, debía haberse vuelto loca —. Dia...— susurró, y como esperaba, no hubo respuesta.

Se acercó lentamente, pensando que lo que iba a hacer era una tontería, pero al final, ¿a quién le importaba si su primer beso era con una estatua? Sería algo simbólico, como ese amor puro y lindo del que hablaban sus amigas.

Cerró los ojos casi al momento de posar sus labios sobre los de la escultura, un extraño cosquilleo viajó desde la unión de su beso hasta su pecho, y después, lo sintió llegar a su estómago.

Era… lindo.

Se separó lentamente y acarició el rostro de Dia. No creía lo que acababa de hacer.

— Parece que estoy enamorada de ti, ¿es tonto o puro zura? — preguntó. Miró el reloj en su muñeca, eran las tres de la tarde, debía volver ya.

Bueno, lo que acababa de hacer no se lo diría a nadie, nunca.


	3. Capítulo 3: Nozomi desapareció

**Volví, no he muerto, al menos no aun.**

 **Hey..! Por fin llega la nueva actualización, veo que muchos comentaron, muchas gracias!**

 **En fin, no tengo mucho que contar, espero ya poder salir del hiatus.**

 ***N0MBR3:** _Ohohoho quizá no tanto. Quién sabe xD. Para el DiaMaru sí va a haber algo de espera, aunque eso depende de si vuelvo a entrar en hiatus o no, espero que no. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a mis fics! Espero te guste el capítulo._

 ***Graac:** _Ahh me alegra que te esté gustando, en verdad. Lamento la espera por el nuevo capítulo, pero al fin aquí esta. Espero lo disfrutes, muchas gracias por leer!_

 ***Love live:** _Ahí vienen, ahí vienen, también algunas musas, Maki no se puede quedar sola ( ? O tal vez sí xD. Lamento la espera, pero ya está aquí. Muchas gracias por leer!_

 ***RafaelBrennan:** _Una historia con DiaMaru, seguramente fue Tower of Ai, o el songfic de Ha*Ash xD, de cualquier manera, muchas gracias. Espero la historia te siga gustando, lamento la espera._

 ***GabyMarie:** _ahí va, ahí va, o quizá Yoshiko se la lleve antes uwu, ok no, no traigas la chancla D : ! haha vale, lamento la espera, espero te guste el capítulo uwu, muchas gracias por leer._

 **Lamento que sea corto, por otro lado, el siguiente ya vendrá más cargado de cosillas.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! y excelente inicio de semana owo!**

* * *

 **Tallada en mármol**

 **Capítulo 3:**

 **"Nozomi desapareció"**

* * *

— Que padre iba a venir, que Honoka va a ayudar, sí claro, ¡vivimos llenas de mentiras! — la chica se sentó en una roca a la orilla de una calle, había caminado lo suficiente. Probablemente se había alejado demasiado de su hermana mayor, eso no importaba, eventualmente la encontraría y continuarían con su discusión, las otras se meterían y… En fin, lo que necesitaba ahora era pensar claramente en lo que estaba pasando y en la situación en la que se encontraban.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Eh! — se levantó rápidamente y puso una mano en la empuñadura de su _katana_ , pero al mirar a una chica de cabello morado y ojos verdes notablemente asustada y sorprendida, alejó su mano del arma — Yo te…

— ¿E-Eli Kurosawa?

— ¡Eres de esas chicas!

— ¡Eres una de esas…! ¡Mhp! — no pudo terminar de hablar, pues la rubia le puso una mano en la boca, envolvió su cintura con uno de sus brazos y comenzó a correr dentro del bosque de donde venía.

— ¡Shhh!

— Esto… es un sueño— los ojos verdes de Nozomi la seguían con sorpresa. Tarde, reparó en la situación —. ¡Suéltame!

— Cállate— le exigió.

— ¡Déjame bajar!

— ¡Agh! — se detuvo en un claro y, en un rápido movimiento, envolvió a la pelimorada con una gran venda.

— D-Déjame ir — la sorpresa había dejado paso al miedo, así que Nozomi apenas podía sostenerse en pie delante de, la que pensó, era una estatua tallada hace miles de años —. No le diré a nadie que te he visto…

— Primero que nada, ¿cómo nos encontraron? — la mirada gélida de la rubia hacía temblar de incertidumbre a la ojiverde.

— ¿A quiénes?

— A mis hermanas y a mí, ¡¿trabajan para Maki?! — la tomó del cuello de su playera y la levantó con ira contenida.

— N-No— las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de las esmeraldas de Nozomi, todo a su alrededor le gritaba que tuviera cuidado con lo que respondía.

— Pruébalo— se acercó a ella, mirando cómo la indefensa chica se encogía en su lugar, intentando alejarse. Una punzada de culpabilidad atravesó su pecho, pero ya había intentado ser amable antes y la habían traicionado vilmente, casi le había costado la vida, así que no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

— ¿C-Cómo?

Eli tomó su mano y presiono un ópalo blanco contra la muñeca de la pelimorada. No había tenido la reacción que esperaba, en cambio, la piedra se llenó de varios destellos de diferentes colores; nunca había visto algo así, pero si la gema no se había vuelto negra, quería decir que entonces todo estaba bien.

— Estás limpia… o algo así.

— ¿Y-Ya puedes dejarme ir?

— No, quiero que me digas quienes más saben de nosotras y qué es lo que saben— la pelimorada abrió los labios, pero volvió a cerrarlos. Tenía miedo, no conocía a la persona frente a ella, pero si realmente era la hija de Masanori Kurosawa, entonces debía ser precavida, y algo era verdad, no podía exponer a sus amigas y primas. Negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada — ¿No vas a hablar? — volvió a negar — Tengo métodos para hacerte hablar si eso deseas— le sonrió con cierta frialdad en el gesto —, ¿eres zurda o diestra? Espero que zurda— sacó su _katana_ y la blandió en el aire — ¡Porque ya no vas a tener mano derecha!

Nozomi cerró los ojos, pero no sintió el corte en su piel, al contrario, el agarre que la sostenía de pie se aflojaba. Se atrevió a mirar, y vio a una chica de cabello grisáceo frente a ella; había empujado a la rubia.

— ¡Lo siento! — dijo mientras hacía una reverencia profunda a la pelimorada — Mi hermana es una idiota, pero espero puedas perdonarla.

— ¡You!

— ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?! — le gritó con notable molestia.

— No es como si tu no hubieras hecho peores cosas antes— Eli sonrió con sorna, ganándose un bufido de la menor.

— Como sea— puso una rodilla en el pasto y tendió su mano a Nozomi, pero ella se alejó con miedo —. Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño, ni voy a dejar que ella lo haga — sonrió… Reconoció esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa llena de energía y esos ojos brillantes y soñadores.

— ¿K-Kanan?

— ¿Kanan? Oh no, nada de eso— se apuntó con el pulgar —. Yo soy You Kurosawa.

— E-Eh… Ustedes… Ustedes eran estatuas.

— Ah sí, sobre eso— se rascó la nuca —, ¿sorpresa?

— Apártate You, estaba en medio de un interrogatorio.

— No creo que ella sea mala, o que alguna de las que estaban en la gruta lo sean, simplemente dibujaban.

— ¡¿Tú qué sabes?!

— Si quisieran hacernos daño, Honoka no las habría dejado entrar— la mirada de You ahora era severa —, ahora, ¿cómo es que siquiera puedes levantar la _katana_? Todas están demasiado débiles.

— No lo sé, simplemente lo hice— Eli se encogió de hombros.

You intentó hacer lo mismo, pero la fuerza le falló y sintió una corriente eléctrica atravesarla. No tenía suficiente poder.

— No lo entiendo— miró a Nozomi —. En fin, lo siento, no era nuestra intención asustarte— comenzó a desatar a la ojiverde —. Pero no podemos dejarte ir— una mirada siniestra se apoderó de esos brillantes ojos azules, las miradas asesinas eran de familia, seguramente.

— ¿P-Por qué?

— Necesitamos esperar a Dia, para tomar la mejor decisión.

— Dia esto, Dia aquello… ¡Ella…!

— ¡Eli! — otra chica, esta vez de cabello azulado y ojos color miel, llegó corriendo al claro.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te alejaste? ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado si un secuaz de Maki te atrapa?!

— Sería un problema menos para ustedes, ¿o no?

— Ya basta Eli— otra peliazulada llegó al lugar. Tenía una expresión severa pero también preocupada.

La rubia suspiró, simplemente se talló la cara con las manos y se sentó en el suelo.

Nozomi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ellas eran reales… Pero si la reconocían a ella quería decir que… Las Kurosawa habían estado todo ese tiempo consientes, por cientos de años, tal vez, pero tenían la memoria para ubicarlas de inmediato. Su estómago se revolvió, ¿y si atrapaban a Mari? ¿a Kotori? ¡Las Kunikida! La pequeña Hanamaru no podía estar en una situación semejante, ¡era una niña!

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó una voz profunda pero dulce, la ojiverde se volvió a la persona a quien pertenecía la voz, y la vio… a Dia Kurosawa. Era majestuosa, no porque sus hermanas se quedaran atrás, pero esa aura de líder y elegancia que la rodeaban era intrigante, casi asfixiante, te hacía tener la necesidad de bajar la mirada y simplemente escuchar lo que tenía que decir, y justamente, Nozomi no pudo hacer más que mirar los pies de la mujer mientras pensaba en qué sería adecuado responder. Caras bonitas como la de Eli Kurosawa abundaban en ese claro justo en ese momento, pero no sabía si estaba igual de loca que la ojiazul — ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó en el mismo tono neutral que había usado por primera vez.

— N-Nozomi…

— ¿Nozomi qué?

— Toujo…

— Bueno, señorita Nozomi Toujo— Dia se agachó un poco —, conoces a Hanamaru, ¿verdad?

— N-No.

— Las vimos todo este tiempo, sólo necesito que me digas dónde vive.

— No.

— No le haremos daño.

— No se los diré— la voz de la pelimorada era firme.

— Por favor, si de algo aprecias su vida y la de tus amigas necesitamos que nos digas en dónde encontrar a las chicas que han estado yendo a nuestra gruta.

— ¿Y por qué?

* * *

— _¡Está llorando! ¡¿Cómo se supone que ayudes a esa puta si eres tan débil?!_

— _D-Déjenla ir…_

— _Volveremos mañana Georgette, más te vale estar de ánimos—_ dijo el hombre para después dejar caer al ojiverde.

— _¡No puede ser…!_

— _No te preocupes… Estoy bien._

— _¡Ya para con esto! ¡No me puedo casar contigo!_

— _¿Por qué no?_

— _Masanori… ¿No ves lo que soy? Soy una prostituta, no pertenezco a nadie, no puedo enamorarme, no puedo casarme… Es la vida que me tocó, la vida que he elegido, y tú no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo._

— _Puedo… te llevaré lejos—_ el hombre tomó las manos de la pelinegra —. _Te llevaré a un lugar donde nadie sepa de ti, sólo seremos tú y yo…_

— _Pero…_

— _Acepta, por favor, y yo siempre te protegeré._

La mujer de ojos azules como los zafiros que llevaba en las arracadas bajó la mirada.

Ese hombre frente a ella, Masanori Kurosawa, era hijo de una costurera del pueblo que apenas ganaba para vivir, no era un secreto para nadie que desde pequeño lo había tratado como menos que una pila de basura, siempre golpeándolo, rebajándolo y obligándolo a robar para ella. No había un día en que ese niño, después adolescente, no tuviera un golpe, una cortadura, una quemadura en su cuerpo. A pesar de esto, el peligrisáceo era un hombre honesto y bondadoso, que siempre daba sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, y vaya que no lo hacía, pues mientras Masanori ayudaba, esa misma persona lo pisoteaba más tarde.

¿Por qué seguía creyendo en las personas?

El mundo había sido cruel con él, y quizá, aún más con Georgette Watanabe, quien había sido separada de su familia para ser vendida como esclava cuando tenía diez años. Pasó diez años más sufriendo a manos de degenerados y grupos de personas que la miraban como un objeto para su diversión, una muñeca sexual, un tapete para pasar, un banquillo donde posar sus pies, una sirvienta devota; Georgette en un principio quiso mantener la integridad, eso era lo que su padre le había enseñado, se mantuvo fuerte en sus ideales aun después de caer en manos de una proxeneta reconocida, pero al encontrarse con el hombre que le había dado la vida, nueve años después, bien posicionado, arrogante, avaro… irreconocible… al sentir cómo la imagen de aquel hombre amable y benevolente se quebraba en su mente, sintió que estaba soñando, sin embargo, su corazón recibió el golpe final con esas cinco palabras que le escupió a la cara, algo dentro de ella se hizo polvo, quizá había sido su cordura, que día tras día a partir de esa noche, volvía a romperse de nuevo al recordar esa gélida mirada azul y esa voz profunda que alguna vez le dijo "te quiero", entonar la frase: _"No conozco a esa prostituta"_.

Esa noche se miró al espejo y su aspecto le provocó unas ganas imperiosas de vomitar, de sacarse esos dos ojos azules que le recordaban tanto a su padre, de desfigurarse para ya no tener ningún parecido con aquel hombre. Pero aun no tenía el valor.

" _No conozco a esa prostituta"_

Sí… Eso era, ella era una prostituta, miró el espejo y aceptó su destino, maquillándose como solían hacerlo sus compañeras, colgando en sus orejas esas grandes arracadas azules y abriendo su escote. Si iba a ser una puta, sería una bien pagada, una a quien los hombres y mujeres respetaran, aunque fuera por su buen cuerpo y por lo complaciente que podía ser.

Pero al conocer a ese curioso peligrisáceo, su mundo volvió a iluminarse un poco, pero sólo un poco. Él la trataba como una persona, había sido arrastrado esa noche por sus amigos a ese lugar, le habían pagado una generosa cantidad de dinero por "desvirgarlo", pero no se atrevió a mirarla desnuda siquiera, mucho menos permitió que lo tocara. Siempre la trató con respeto, algo que a ella se le había olvidado hacía mucho… Ese respeto y amor por sí misma. Iba a verla, pagaba cada centavo que ganaba en sus cosechas para poder ser su cliente exclusivo, pero nunca se había atrevido a tocar más que sus manos y su rostro. Y aunque fuera algo loco, ese contacto era el más íntimo que Georgette había sentido en toda su vida.

No había pasado mucho antes de que una de las prostitutas, celosa del amor y devoción que Masanori le profesaba a su compañera, esparciera el rumor de que Kurosawa estaba planeando robarse a Georgette, cosa que obviamente no agradó a la dueña, menos aún, que el campesino se rehusara a comprar a la mujer, siquiera. El peligrisáceo se negaba a manejar la existencia de su amada como si fuera una propiedad, un animal, algo que podías ir a los mercados y conseguir por algunas monedas. No… tenía otro plan, y esa noche fue a decírselo a la pelinegra.

— _Masanori… Yo no puedo…_

— _Puedes, porque yo te voy a apoyar… Por favor, si aceptas, escapa al muelle a las cuatro de la mañana, te estaré esperando con un barco, nos iremos de aquí._

Georgette no respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se sentó frente a su espejo.

Una prostituta.

Un humano.

¿Qué podía ser ahora?

* * *

— ¿Tocaron el timbre? — preguntó Chika mientras se quitaba uno de los audífonos de la oreja.

— Sí, yo voy a abrir, tú continua con el inventario zura.

— Vale, ten cuidado, si no lo conoces me llamas.

Hanamaru salió al patio y miró por la cámara de la entrada, se sorprendió de ver a Kotori y Mari ahí tan tarde. Abrió la puerta e inmediatamente los ojos de las chicas parecieron decepcionados y temerosos.

— Buenas noches zura… — saludo Hanamaru.

— Buenas Maru— la rubia suspiró con cansancio —, ¿no está aquí Nozomi?

— ¿Nozomi? No, no la he visto desde ayer cuando vinieron zura.

Kotori miró hacia los lados, esperando encontrar esos ojos juguetones mirarlas desde la distancia, pero no, sabía que no sería así. Las calles casi desiertas eran la prueba.

— ¿Chika no la ha visto?

— No— la mayor había salido al notar que su hermana no había regresado al interior de la casa —, ¿qué ocurre?

— Salió por la mañana a comprar incienso, pero no ha regresado.

— ¿La mañana? Ya anocheció— la pelimandarina frunció el ceño, miró en todas direcciones, una sombra rápida pasó por el rabillo de sus ojos —. Pasen, avisare a sus padres que están aquí, es peligroso que regresen solas, ¿en qué estaban pensando al salir?

Las chicas obedecieron.

— Nozomi es impulsiva, pero hasta ella sabe lo peligrosas que son las calles en estas horas, algo le ha pasado— la siempre serena y tranquila Kotori, ahora era un manojo de nervios y en sus ojos dejaba ver lo asustada que se encontraba.

— Tenemos que llamar a la policía— Chika iba a tomar el teléfono cuando el timbre sonó —. Quédense aquí.

La ojicarmín se dirigió a la puerta y prendió la luz del exterior, ahí, de aspecto descuidado y sucio, se encontraba una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos ámbar que miraba con intriga a los lados. Chika enarcó una ceja, ¿a qué se debía su visita? Nunca la había visto. Habló tras la puerta.

— ¿Quién eres? — dijo en voz alta.

— U-Ustedes son las chicas que estaban con aquella de cabello morado, ¿verdad? — su voz era débil y suave.

— ¿Cabello morado?

— Alta, cabello morado, ojos verdes, un… cuerpo desarrollado…

" _De acuerdo, mucha coincidencia para no ser Nozomi"_ pensó.

— ¿Qué tienes que decir de ella?

— Yo vi que se la llevaron.

— ¡¿Se la llevaron?! — Kotori avanzó por detrás de Chika y, tomándola desprevenida, abrió la puerta.

— ¡Kotori! — regaño la mayor de las Kunikida.

La peligrisácea hizo caso omiso.

— ¿Quién fue?

— N-No lo sé, pero sé en qué dirección se la llevó— dijo mientras tomaba el collar en su cuello, una pequeña placa de la cara caricaturizada de un demonio.

— Llévame— pidió la peligrisácea.

— ¡No, Kotori! — Mari tomó a su prima del brazo — Ya tengo una prima perdida, dos es inaceptable.

— Ella sabe dónde está Nozomi— la chica de cabello castaño cenizo se soltó del agarre de la rubia.

— No estás pensando bien, Kotori— le dijo Chika.

— ¿Vendrán a ayudar a Nozomi?

— Tenemos que llamar a la policía— insistió la pelimandarina.

— ¡¿Cuándo a la policía le ha importado este tipo de cosas?! — Kotori estaba al borde del colapso. Ya había perdido a su madre, no perdería a alguien que era como su hermana.

— Kotori…— Mari parecía sorprendida. La mayor nunca le había alzado la voz.

— Vamos— tomó la mano de la pelirroja y comenzó a correr.

— ¡Nozomi! — Mari no podía dejar que la castaña fuera sola — _Shit!_ — maldijo antes de empezar a correr tras las chicas.

— ¡Oigan! — Hanamaru comenzó a correr a la entrada, pero Chika la detuvo.

— No, no puedes ir.

— ¡Pero ellas…!

— Ya es de noche, pronto darán las once, no puedes exponerte así.

— ¡¿Y si algo les ocurre zura?!

— ¡¿Qué podrías hacer tú si algo pasa?!

La ojimiel se aferró a la chamarra de su hermana y comenzó a llorar.

— Chika… por favor…

La pelimandarina las vio alejarse al bosque. Esas chicas no sobrevivirían si alguien les llegaba por atrás, menos la pelirroja y Kotori. Suspiró, tomó la palanca que estaba al lado de su cisterna y una linterna de luz verde.

— Llama a la policía, diles que hay algo en el bosque de Homah y que vengan de inmediato.

— Chika…

La pelimandarina le sonrió a la castaña y se volvió en la dirección en la que se habían dirigido las chicas para correr tras ellas.

Maru obedeció las indicaciones de su hermana, esperaría a que su padre llegara y… Buscaría la forma de cubrir a su hermana. Tomó la lista de inventario que la ojicarmín estaba completando y comenzó a llenarlo, intentando semejar la escritura de la pelimandarina. Mientras lo hacía, su mente no dejaba de tener el mismo pensamiento: _"¿Y si no regresan?"_ sacudió su cabeza, miró las letras hechas por su hermana… Si no volvía nunca más, eso se volvería lo último que habría hecho… Lo último que vería de ella…

No.

Su hermana era muy fuerte.

Iba armada.

Llevaba una linterna.

No había motivo para que no regresara a su hogar. Por el momento, tendría que cubrirla, y lo primero sería poner un montón de ropa en la cama; tenía suerte de que la postura habitual de su hermana fuera completamente envuelta en las cobijas. Después de hacerlo, siguió con su trabajo, no quedaba mucho por completar.

— ¿Chicas? — la gruesa voz de su padre la hizo saltar de la silla. Rápidamente fue a la sala antes de que entrara en su habitación.

— Padre.

— Maru— el hombre de cabello y barba color mandarina, junto con unos brillantes ojos rojizos, la abrazó — ¿Y tu hermana?

— Se fue a dormir zura…

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

— Ella… Ella estaba muy cansada, salió a correr por la tarde y después me ayudó a llenar la cisterna, aunque realmente lo hizo sola, así que se ha dado un baño y se fue a dormir zura.

— Entiendo— el hombre suspiró —. Traje tacos con salsa de mandarina para ella, tendrá que comerlos mañana.

— Le recordaré zura.

— Bueno, ¿vamos a cenar?

— S-Sí…

La comida transcurrió en silencio, lo cual extrañó mucho al padre de Hanamaru, pues la pequeña siempre solía hablar y hablar.

— ¿Pasó algo Hanamaru?

— ¡Eh! No zura, no pasa nada, es sólo que también estoy cansada.

— ¿Estás segura? — el hombre enarcó una ceja.

— Segura…

— Bueno— el hombre recogió los platos con tranquilidad —. Está bien, pero si algo pasa dímelo, por favor.

— Lo haré— sonrió, intentando parecer alegre, pero esa sonrisa le había sabido amarga, como la comida que acababa de ingerir. Estaba preocupada, no debía haber dejado ir a Chika sola, ya habían pasado casi dos horas y no había dado señal.

— Buenas noches— el ojicarmín besó el cabello de Hanamaru.

— Buenas noches zura— lo abrazó y después, lo miró irse a su habitación, dispuesto a descansar.

Lavó los platos y se dirigió a su habitación, tomó su cuaderno de dibujo, no tenía sueño, quería esperar a que su hermana llegara, quizá le lanzaría piedritas a la ventana, o tocaría la puerta y después se escondería para que su padre no se enterara de nada.

1:00 am.

Aún no había rastro de Chika, eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa, no sólo por si su padre le pedía ayuda a su hermana esa mañana, sino porque el bosque no quedaba muy lejos, y no podían haber corrido ni tardarse tanto, no con ese gran lago en medio.

Se asomó por la ventana, una figura femenina, completamente negra, estaba parada en la entrada de su hogar. La puerta estaba abierta, ¿cómo? Las cerraduras eran fuertes.

Se sentó bajo la ventana.

¿Qué era eso? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Por qué en su casa?

Volvió a asomarse, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la vio a algunos metros de la ventana de su cuarto, parada en el jardín. No tuvo el valor para apartar la vista, la miró fijamente, el destello violeta rojizo de lo que parecían ser sus ojos le hacían sentir un hueco en el estómago y una sensación de incomodidad en su nuca. Escuchó pasos fuera de su puerta, lo cual la hizo volverse rápidamente y asomarse, pensando que su padre se habría despertado, pero no, parecía que no era nadie, al volver a su habitación, la puerta se cerró fuertemente tras de ella, y, parada frente a la ventana, estaba esa sombra de ojos rojizos. Intentó gritar, pero no salía palabra alguna de su garganta, en lugar de eso, sólo balbuceó unas cuantas palabras, intentando pedir ayuda.

En un movimiento errático, esa sombra negra comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, y una vez se halló lo suficientemente cerca, rodeó su cuello con su brazo y comenzó a hacer presión. Hanamaru sintió cómo el aire comenzaba a faltarle, lo cual la impulsó a intentar agarrar a lo que fuera que estuviera frente a ella, pero no funcionaba. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, sintió cómo caía al suelo de golpe, y alcanzó a ver unos ojos rojizos que la miraban fijamente, acercándose a ella con rapidez.

* * *

— ¡Deténganse! ¡¿Acaso están locas?!

— ¡No te pedí que vinieras! — gritó Kotori mientras corría con la pelirroja.

Chika finalmente les dio alcance y tomó a Kotori de la cintura, cargándola.

— ¡Tranquilízate!

— ¡Podríamos encontrar a Nozomi si seguimos en la dirección en que se fue!

— ¡¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ha pasado?! ¡Ya ni siquiera debe estar en el estado!

La chica de cabello castaño cenizo dejó de forcejear y se giró para abrazar a la pelimandarina.

— _Well…_ ¿Ahora q…?

No terminó la oración cuando sintió que cubrían su boca, lo mismo pasó con la pelirroja. Chika empuñó la palanca contra esa gran figura que se erguía delante de ella, extendiendo su mano para proteger a Kotori.

— No vamos a hacerles daño, no griten— les dijo.

— ¿Quiénes son?

— Antes, baja esa cosa.

— Suelten a mis amigas, o la bajaré en sus cabezas.

— Tiene carácter— sonrió una de las chicas que tenían cubierta la boca de Mari.

— Suéltenlas— dijo la chica de cabello negro y ojos esmeraldas.

La orden fue seguida y finalmente Mari corrió a lado de sus amigas, la chica que las había guiado ahí simplemente se apartó, parecía confundida, un poco de miedo se dejó ver en sus ojos ambarinos.

— ¿Dónde está Hanamaru? — preguntó la que parecía ser la líder.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes que ver con ella?

— Aun no lo sé— respondió —, pero necesitamos encontrarla, está en peligro.

— Sí claro, ella está a salvo, no te diré dónde está— dijo la pelimandarina.

La chica de cabello negro finalmente se acercó a ellas, Chika la intentó atacar con la palanca, pero no logró golpearla, en cambio, la chica le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, haciéndola doblarse a causa de la falta de aire.

— ¡Chika! — gritaron Kotori y Mari.

— … Lo siento— parecía arrepentida —. Simplemente necesito que me digas dónde está tu hermana, a estas horas seguro ya irán por ella.

— ¿Hermana? — dijo con dificultad — ¿C-Cómo sabes eso?

La pelinegra se agachó y levantó su barbilla.

— Mírame, ¿no te resulto familiar?

Los ojos de Chika enfocaron mejor el rostro de aquella persona. Ojos verdes, brillantes y vivaces, cabello negro, pasadores en ambos mechones de cabello, un lunar en el mentón… Pasadores… ¿Qué?

— ¿K-Kurosawa… Dia?

— Un gusto, lamento tener que usar la violencia contra ti, estabas demasiado alerta.

— Vete al diablo— Chika le dio un cabezazo, haciéndola retroceder ligeramente, pero de inmediato, la peligrisácea y la chica de ojos violetas la tomaron de los brazos.

— Entendemos que no puedas comprender la situación, pero necesitamos encontrar a tu hermana, está en grave peligro, y si no la hayamos rápido, es posible que nunca más la vuelvas a ver.

— ¿Qué van a hacernos? — preguntó Kotori.

— Solamente queremos que nos acompañen al templo, es todo.

— ¿Y para qué necesitan a Hanamaru? — preguntó Mari.

— No tengo tiempo para esto— Dia tomó a Chika de la quijada, enterrando sus dedos en sus mejillas —. Dime dónde está.

— Jódete.

— Kanan.

La chica de cabello azulado tomó a la pelirroja, levantó su cuello y sacó una pequeña daga del cinturón en su cintura, la cual apuntó a la yugular de su presa.

— No tenemos que hacer ninguna tontería, pero si no nos dices dónde está Hanamaru, entonces iré cortándole el cuello a tus amigas, una a una.

Chika miró a su acompañante. No la conocía, poco podría importarle que muriera, pero sus valores no le permitían mantenerse indiferente, no sólo eso, Mari y Kotori le seguirían; Maru jamás le perdonaría no haber hecho nada.

— Yo iré con ustedes, de otra forma no diré nada.

— Bien, irás conmigo— Dia la tomó de la muñeca y le levantó del suelo con gran trabajo —. You, lleva a estas chicas al templo, nosotras las alcanzaremos, Kanan, ven conmigo.

Las órdenes fueron seguidas y ambos grupos se separaron. Chika volvió su vista a Kotori y Mari; les sonrió, intentando tranquilizarlas.

— Ustedes dos…— dijo mientras corría tras Dia y Kanan.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿En verdad son las hijas de Masanori Kurosawa?

Kanan apretó la mandíbula, mostrando su ira contenida, Dia suspiró con cansancio y miró hacia atrás, posando sus ojos verdes en los rojizos de la menor.

— Sí. Todas nosotras.


	4. Capítulo 4: La verdad del mundo

**Me sentía bien pro con este capítulo porque venía de casi 6k, pero~, mañana entro a la universidad, y tuve el fin de semana LLENO de deberes, sin contar los demás días que agarré de vaga xD, pero bueno, ya que me están corriendo de la computadora, edité rápido 3k para poder subirlas y no tenerlos esperando por quién sabe cuánto más.**

 **Así que, les dejo este cap, que empieza la liga de actualizacioes de 3k porque~ ya no me va a dar tiempo de editar tanto ; - ;, en fin, espero que les guste, y a quien siga aquí, muchas gracias!**

 **Contesto rápido reviews que ya siento la chancla de mi mamá en la cara gritándome que vaya a dormir ; - ;**

 ***Betsy Celis:** _Tardó bastante, pero gracias por leer, espero que lo que siga de la historia te guste también, saludos!_

 ***N0MBR3:** _Masanori es el hermano oficial de Ruby y Dia para mí, pero como aquí no encajaba mucho, lo hice su padre xD, es un OC, nada que ver, pero le agarre cariño desde Manatsu wa dare no mono? Así que aquí anda. ¿Que por qué es malo? Porque me gusta sufrir ;-; Muchas gracias por leer! Y perdón por la espera._

 ***Uzuki:** _Creo que no fue tan romántico, pero aquí anda xD, muchas gracias por leer~_

 ***GabyMarie:** _Me vas a reclamar por falta de DiaMaru xD, pero todo a su tiempo, aun falta que Maru salga del shock xD. Gracia por leer uwu ~_

 ***Graac:** _Al final creo que fue bastante, pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por seguir aquí y por tu apoyo!_

 ***You-chan:** _Lol, te dio miedo? bueno, para la naturaleza de la criatura me alegra haber podido dejar en claro esa tensión, espero te gusté este capítulo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y perdón por la espera!_

 ***Krishellsolis:** _Dia va corriendo como naruto! Pero esto apenas comienza, muchas gracias por tu review, espero la historia te guste, y perdón por la espera ~_

 **DAMN, no pensé que fueran tantos ; - ;, eso me hace sentir culpable xD, muchas gracias en serio, les deseo un excelente inicio de semana!**

* * *

 **Tallada en Mármol**

 **Capítulo 4:**

 **"La verdad del mundo"**

* * *

— ¿Qué van a hacernos? — preguntó Mari, mientras esperaban en el santuario.

— Nada, a menos que Dia nos diga que son peligrosas.

— La verdad no me fío de eso— rugió Nozomi, mientras miraba a la rubia del grupo, aquella que parecía llamarse Eli Kurosawa.

— Ella lo siente— la que se había identificado como Umi, volvió su vista a su hermana —. Di que lo sientes— Eli desvió la mirada mientras chasqueaba la lengua, Umi la tomó de la nuca, presionando en la base —. **Di que lo sientes** — habló, esta vez con un tono de voz más grueso.

— ¡Joder, ya! ¡Lo siento! ¡Suéltame! — gritó Eli, mientras se retorcía bajo el agarre de Umi.

Escucharon pasos bajar a toda velocidad por la entrada, las cuatro hermanas Kurosawa se pusieron a la defensiva, pero bajaron los puños al mirar a una cansada y terriblemente sucia Chika entrar en la habitación, con Hanamaru en la espalda.

— ¡Chika! — gritaron sus amigas, callaron al mirar a Dia, quien venía detrás de ellas.

— Parece que esa cosa no puede entrar aquí, aunque no será por mucho tiempo— dijo, mientras se limpiaba con la _hakama_.

— ¡Oh por Honoka! ¡Estás hecha mierda! — exclamó You, mientras miraba con asombro las marcas en su cuerpo — No es que me preocupe el daño, pero jamás te había visto tan mal, ¿con qué demonios te encontraste?

— No lo sé… No sé qué era— Dia se recargó en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué no estás curando? — Kanan se acercó a su hermana, preocupada al ver que la sangre y los cortes en su piel no cerraban.

— Eso mismo me pregunto.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — preguntó Mari, mientras se acercaba a ver a Chika.

— … Era una criatura… horrible…

— ¿Chika? — la rubia miró en los ojos de la mayor de las Kunikida y se dio cuenta de que estaba algo impactada, parecía mirar el vacío, mientras acunaba a su hermana entre sus brazos — Chika— tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos — ¡Chika! — el brillo volvió a los ojos de la pelimandarina, y su semblante adoptó una expresión de confusión y miedo.

— Mari… ¿qué está pasando?

— No lo sé…— Mari acarició el cabello de Hanamaru, quien al parecer estaba inconsciente, después abrazó a la pelimandarina, acariciando su cabeza.

Kotori y Nozomi se habían quedado a un lado, parecía que Mari estaba haciendo un buen trabajo consolando a Chika, pero le preocupaban las marcas de dedos en el cuello de Hanamaru. Miraron a su alrededor; ahora prácticamente estaban a merced de cinco guerreras míticas que no sabían si eran buenas o malas. Aunque todas parecían absortas en Dia, quien intentaba mantener el semblante sereno en su rostro, a pesar de la terrible y grotesca puñalada que tenía en el costado derecho.

Kotori inhaló y exhaló antes de acercarse con cierto recelo a las hermanas.

— Disculpen— la mirada de las cinco la atravesaron y, por un momento, se arrepintió, pero si había algo ahí afuera, no podían salir solas. Además de que aún no les explicaban por qué las tenían ahí —… Yo… sé tratar heridas.

Todas se miraron, dudosas.

— ¿Y qué podrías hacer?

— Bueno… yo dejé un par de cosas aquí cuando venía a acompañar a Hanamaru, alguna vez se lastimó saliendo de la cueva, o con las aberturas de… ustedes… mientras las tocaba, así que dejé un poco de alcohol aquí en caso de que alguien más se lastimara, aunque no tengo una gasa…

— ¿Una qué?

— No importa… ¿Puedo intentar auxiliar a su hermana?

Todas se miraron entre sí, no muy confiadas con las intenciones de Kotori, sin embargo, sus ojos cálidos y desprovistos de mentira o dura hicieron que todas le dieran espacio, sin alejarse, no iban a despegar su vista de la castaña, incluso Eli estaba en guardia. A pesar de que parecían haber riñas entre ellas, se notaba que se querían y protegían mucho, o al menos, esa fue la vista que le dieron a Nozomi.

Kotori fue a buscar la pequeña bolsa que había dejado en uno de los floreros de la habitación y regresó a lado de Dia, mientras tanto, Hanamaru comenzaba a moverse.

— ¡Maru! — Chika, quien había estado un poco pensativa, de inmediato fijó su vista en su hermana. Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos mientras veía a la pequeña toser con violencia.

Dia, al escuchar esto, se levantó de un brinco del suelo, empujando a Kotori, quien fue detenida de caer al suelo por Umi. Dio pasos veloces cerca de donde yacía la chica a lado de su hermana, y se quedó mirando el rostro de la castaña, débil y cansado; apretó los puños con rabia contenida, sin embargo, no serviría de nada despotricar en ese momento. Ya tendría su oportunidad para saldar cuentas con aquella criatura azulada, por ahora, sólo le importaba asegurar que la pequeña no estaba lastimada de gravedad, y al parecer no era así. No pudo acercarse más, simplemente se quedó observando en la distancia.

— Ch…Chika— dijo, mientras se cubría la garganta con la mano, carraspeando —, ¿qué pasó? — la mente de Hanamaru pudo reaccionar y entonces tomó a su hermana por los hombros — ¡¿Qué pasó zura?! ¡¿Y Kotori, Mari y Nozomi?!

— Estamos bien— respondió la rubia, intentando parecer serena.

— ¡Mari, Nozomi! — Hanamaru se volvió a abrazarla y miró a Nozomi, un poco más tranquila— ¡¿Y Kotori?!

— Curando a tu estatua favorita.

— ¿Eh? — entonces, Hanamaru notó su alrededor. La cueva, la luz blanquecina, las flores, sus materiales de dibujo. Volvió su vista al centro y, en lugar de las cinco imponentes estatuas de mármol negro, ahora se encontraban cinco chicas que mostraban la misma aura intimidante que las esculturas emitían. Una de ellas, ahora de lo que parecía ser carne y hueso, capturó su mirada con una intensidad que logró hacer que su cara se pusiera colorada y el corazón comenzara a taladrarle los oídos con su incesante palpitar.

Ojos verdes, hermoso verde esmeralda, cabello negro, casi tan intenso como la misma noche, tez clara y suave, rostro delicado, pero de facciones fuertes, un rostro que había dibujado tantas veces y que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, aun con la sangre bajando por sus pómulos, un lunar adornaba sus labios, antes fríos, ahora, de un hermoso color rosado. Su obvio mal estado físico no opacaba su belleza, sin embargo, ayudó a Maru a volver al momento, y una vez el hechizo pasó, la sorpresa se hizo presente.

— ¿D-Dia? — preguntó.

La pelinegra parecía igual de embelesada, pero era perfectamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, seguramente tendría mucho que explicar, pero antes de todo, tenía que presentarse como se debía a esa pequeña niña que le había robado su primer beso. Aquella chiquilla que le había hecho salir de su eterno letargo al escuchar su voz, platicándole acerca de lo que pasaba en su vida, pláticas que ella sólo podía seguir en su adormecida mente.

Se acercó, quedando a una distancia prudente, inclinó levemente su cuerpo en señal de saludo.

— Mi nombre es Dia Kurosawa— levantó esos intensos ojos verdes a Maru, con una sonrisa en la cara —. Un gusto conocerte oficialmente, Hanamaru.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Yo? ¿O-Oficialmente zura? — su rostro sintió el calor incrementado al pensar en la idea de que Dia pudiera ser consciente todo ese tiempo de su entorno, porque eso significaba que sabía que la había besado…

Momento…

¡¿Cómo siquiera era posible que UNA ESTATUA se hubiera convertido en una persona?!

— Seguro tienes muchas preguntas.

— Tú… ustedes… ¿eran esas estatuas? ¿en serio zura?

— Lo éramos.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

— Es una larga historia— la poca ternura que el rostro de Dia había mantenido durante su encuentro, desapareció al momento de hacer esa afirmación.

— E-El Dios Sol… ¿es real zura?

— ¿Dios? — Kanan enarcó una ceja.

— El Dios Sol que castigó a su padre— soltó Chika.

— ¿Ustedes cómo saben eso?

— Es una vieja leyenda de estos lugares— habló Mari esta vez —, aunque supongo que no es una leyenda después de todo.

— ¿Qué es lo que se cuenta? — preguntó You.

— Masanori Kurosawa era un campesino, el único que ayudó al Dios Sol de corazón, entonces él le concedió ser su guardian, sin embargo, el Dios Sol desprotegió a la esposa de Masanori, traicionándolo, y después de un altercado, Masanori comenzó una vida de vicios y sexo con cualquier mujer— Nozomi levantó su vista a las cinco chicas, quienes la miraban con atención, apretó ligeramente los labios, temerosa de lo que estaba por decir —… hizo a sus hijas convertirse en guerreras por la fuerza y les negó una vida feliz, al final después de una pelea, el Dios Sol tomó la cabeza del hombre y la dejó en la colina más alta del mundo, al fin del universo, y a sus hijas… las convirtió en estatuas de roca, para que nunca más volviera alguien a rebelarse contra él— terminó de contar —. Eso, resumido, es una leyenda muy larga.

— ¿Honoka se cambió de sexo o algo así? — se rió Eli. Las chicas la miraron con confusión y la rubia suspiró — Honoka no es hombre, es chica, es Diosa Sol, no Dios Sol.

— Oh… ¿y lo demás? — preguntó Mari.

— No les podemos decir mucho hasta que sepamos lo que ustedes son para nosotras, y, aun así, necesitamos saber que podemos confiar en ustedes, bueno, ustedes y…— Umi miró a una esquina de la habitación, donde Riko estaba sentada, abrazando sus rodillas.

Todos habían olvidado su presencia por un momento, pero ahora las miradas volvían a estar encima de ella. Kotori se acercó lentamente, buscando no asustarla, pues lo pálido de su piel no se podía ocultar con nada.

— ¿Cuál era tu nombre?

— R-Riko — dijo, apenas audible, estaba aterrada, se aferraba a su collar como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras sus ojos viajaban de las hermanas a las chicas con las que había llegado.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la castaña, aunque sabía la respuesta. La chica lucía como si en cualquier momento fuera a tener un colapso nervioso.

Riko fijó su vista en el suelo, tragó pesado y asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces.

— Todo va a estar bien— se acercó esta vez la pelimorada —. Un gusto, soy Nozomi— le sonrió mientras le estiraba la mano en señal de saludo. La chica de ojos color miel miró el gesto y estiró lentamente su mano para estrecharla con la de Nozomi.

— Bueno, ¿y ahora?

— Continuaré tratando a Dia— dijo Kotori.

— No hace falta— la pelinegra abrió ligeramente el hoyo en su _hakama_ y mostró su piel —, parece que ya he sanado… eso fue rápido considerando lo que había tomado hace un momento en cerrarme la herida de la cabeza.

— Bueno, ¿y ahora?

— No podemos salir con esa cosa allá afuera— dijo Chika mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

Hanamaru se quedó mirando al vacío, ya lograba recordar lo que había ocurrido antes de perder el conocimiento, sostuvo con fuerza a Chika mientras intentaba alejar esa mirada infernal de su mente, ese… demonio… o lo que fuera que había sido aquella criatura tan aterradora.

— ¿Y papá? — preguntó.

— Intentamos buscarlo, pero no lo encontramos— afirmó Dia.

— ¡¿Pero entonces se quedó ahí fuera con ese demonio zura?! — eso bastó para que Maru perdiera la compostura. Comenzó a correr por las escaleras, pero inmediatamente Dia la detuvo, tomándola de la mano.

— Eso nos siguió hasta aquí, seguro tu padre está a salvo.

— ¡¿Y si despierta y no estamos zura?! — respondió.

— No habrá nada que hacer— los ojos de Dia se clavaron en sus pupilas.

— P-Pero… ¿y si corre peligro zura? — insistió.

— No habrá nada que hacer— repitió.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta tranquilidad zura?! ¡Es mi padre! — gritó, pero Dia se limitó a apretar un poco más el agarre en su mano.

Hanamaru frunció el ceño y, con un movimiento brusco, soltó el agarre de la líder de las Kurosawa, corrió hacia las escaleras y buscó la salida, las lunas moradas estaban asomándose por el horizonte, pero eso no la hizo desistir; fue aquel flash de esa sombra oscura de ojos rojizos lo que la hicieron detenerse, paralizada ante el miedo del recuerdo de la noche anterior. Llevó su mano a su cuello y sintió arder las marcas de las manos de la criatura, su cuerpo se debilitó y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Chika había ido tras su hermana, pero al notar que Maru no seguiría corriendo, se limitó a arrodillarse detrás de ella y abrazarla con fuerza. La castaña se volvió a la pelimandarina, tomándola con fuerza de la chamarra, mientras lloraba de impotencia.

* * *

— ¿Y ahora qué? — preguntó Kanan mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

— Debemos esperar una señal de Honoka, supongo, estamos en un cuarto hecho por ella— Kanan chasqueó la lengua, pero Dia lo dejó pasar.

— ¿Cómo se sienten? — preguntó You mientras intentaba levantar su _katana_ , esta vez, con éxito.

— Mejor, supongo que sólo necesitábamos tiempo— Umi se encogió de hombros.

— Sí y no— se escuchó desde el techo.

Las cinco hermanas se levantaron, casi por inercia y miraron la gran luz que iluminaba el lugar. Esta bajó con lentitud hasta llegar al suelo, y una vez en el centro, tomó la forma de una chica que no pasaría los 25 años de edad, cabello castaño con un tono jengibre se dejó ver conforme el brillo se atenuaba y sus grandes ojos azules refulgían ante la vista de las chicas.

Una vez fue estable, se dirigió a las hijas de Masanori.

— Honoka…— susurró You, frunciendo el ceño. Al parecer estaba bien, perfecta… intacta.

— Me alegro de que sigan vivas.

— ¿Te alegras? — preguntó Kanan, casi incrédula.

— ¿Debería sentirme de otra manera?

— ¿Qué tal una disculpa? — vociferó Umi.

— ¿Por qué una disculpa?

— Tú… ¡maldita perra! — gritó Eli mientras, junto a Kanan y You, se abalanzaban contra ella, pero la Diosa simplemente tuvo que dirigir sus orbes azulados a ellas para paralizarlas ante su potestad.

— ¿Qué creen que hacen? — preguntó, inexpresiva.

— ¡Nos abandonaste en el momento crucial de la batalla! ¡¿Con qué cara simplemente apareces diciendo que te alegra que estemos con vida?! ¡Nos querías muertas, hipócrita! — reclamó You mientras el dolor se hacía presente en sus orbes azules.

— Podría parecer eso— dijo en un tono amable mientras les sonreía.

— ¿Podría? — Kanan se acercó a ella y la tomó por la túnica que llevaba, levantándola del suelo algunos centímetros — Nos diste un lugar que casi nos mata en el camino hacia el, nos dejaste esperando por tres días, nos hiciste llegar la señal desde el mismo páramo donde fuimos convertidas en estatuas… ¡¿Dónde estabas, joder?! — las lágrimas se hicieron presentes a pesar de la furia que emanaba, tantos años, tanta preocupación, pero ahora… aquella a quien creyó haberle fallado estaba delante de ella, sin ninguna explicación por dar.

— En todas partes— contestó, sin inmutarse ante las lágrimas de su guerrera.

— ¡Kanan! — la voz de Dia resonó en el templo, la ojivioleta se volvió a su hermana, preguntándole con la mirada el porqué de su temple en tal situación, pero la chica de ojos verdes simplemente negó con la cabeza. Kanan respiró profundamente y soltó a Honoka con delicadeza.

— Dia— la voz de la Diosa reemplazó al eco que la de la pelinegra había creado. La líder de las Kurosawa avanzó ante Honoka y se inclinó ligeramente para mostrar el respeto que aún quería mantener a su superior —. ¿Tú no tienes algo que decirme?

— Simplemente quiero saber por qué ellas pudieron entrar a esta cueva que está protegida por ti, y si tienen algo que ver con nosotras. Si es así, entonces quiero actuar a la brevedad— respondió.

— Tan seria, igual que siempre— Honoka acarició su cabello y sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa de alegría, era indescifrable, así como la misma Diosa.

Hanamaru no había apartado su vista de ella, era hermosa, parecía algo infantil pero no dejaba de emitir un aura de respeto, paz y omnipotencia, como si, con esos ojos azules, pudiera excavar en tu alma y decirte hasta el secreto más pequeño que guardaras y aun así no te sentirías expuesto. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo, pero si lo que la chica de cabello azulado decía era cierto, ¿cómo debían sentirse? ¿estaban seguras? ¿cómo podrían salir todas y continuar con sus vidas después de eso?

Honoka se volvió a ellas, y por un momento, un cosquilleo de incertidumbre recorrió su abdomen.

— Deben creerme, estoy aliviada de que todas se encuentren aquí, pero… ¿tú qué haces aquí? — preguntó a Riko, quien retrocedió, notablemente aterrada.

— ¿Qué es ella? — preguntó Umi.

— Nadie— Honoka rió ligeramente tras mirar a Riko unos segundos más —. Bien, quizá no les parezca justo, pero ustedes tienen que ofrecer sus vidas a mis guerreras.

— ¿Qué? — esta vez el turno de exaltarse fue para Dia — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

— Es su alma— Honoka se acercó a Mari y extendió su mano a la altura del corazón de la rubia —. Ustedes, Kurosawas, deberían estar muertas, ni siquiera yo puedo mantener la llama de su vitalidad por tanto tiempo, se están moviendo por lo que estas chicas les han dado de su esencia, pero ellas… Ellas poseen el alma inocente y fuerte que todas ustedes necesitan para restaurar su poder al cien por ciento, tienen que tomar su alma y…

— ¿Por qué siempre haces cosas como esta? — interrumpió Umi, notablemente asqueada por lo que Honoka estaba diciendo.

— Una vida sólo se llena con otra vida, y ellas están destinadas para ser quienes les den la suya.

Kotori abrazó a Nozomi, asustada, la pelimorada no terminaba de creer lo que estaba escuchando, ¿su alma? ¿por qué ellas? El mundo ya era lo suficientemente malo, pero ahora ellas tenían que morir por personas que no conocían, y que jamás habrían conocido si nunca hubieran entrado en el templo, pero lo que Honoka decía tenía sentido: el destino era el destino, y no importa qué tanto trataras de evadirlo, siempre se escondía en los caminos que tomabas para evitarlo.

Pero, aunque tuviera que ser de esa manera… No podía aceptar algo así… Y a pesar de decir eso, sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra esas hienas que miraban incrédulas a su Diosa, explicarles que era el camino más rápido para que recuperaran todo el poder que les había dado.

— Esa es la frase que estaba esperando— Umi habló, un poco más tranquila —, ¿cuál es el camino largo entonces?

Honoka sonrió y se dirigió a las chicas, quienes retrocedieron al verla acercarse.

— Ustedes, tienen que llevarlas con ustedes, hasta que la esencia de cada una llene su vitalidad, no van a morir, pero quién sabe cuánto tiempo tome.

— No podemos hacer eso— gruñó Eli —, ya es bastante peligroso enfrentarnos a Maki siendo cinco, ¿pretendes que las llevemos a cuestas?

— Tienen dos opciones, yo no hice las reglas, a pesar de que soy una Diosa; las hace el universo, y esas son las condiciones— Honoka contorneó el rostro de Maru —: Las matan, o las cargan, ustedes deciden— se volvió a sus guerreras —. Elijan lo que sientan y crean correcto.

— Maldita— dijo Kanan entre dientes.

— Bueno, si vamos a hacer eso… Supongo que yo llevaré a la más pequeña— dijo Eli, mientras miraba a Hanamaru.

— Ah no— Honoka negó con un dedo —, no sirve con cualquiera, You va con Mari, Kanan va con Chika, Nozomi va con Eli, Kotori con Umi y Dia con Hanamaru.

Maru dirigió su vista a Dia, ella también la miraba, le sonrió con amabilidad, pero también algo de miedo se asomó en su expresión.

— Bueno, ¿y entonces?

— Cuando puedan llamar a la luz, su mana estará restaurado— Honoka empezó a apagarse —… Bueno, supongo que no tengo más que hacer por ahora.

— Y ahora nos dejarás de nuevo— reclamó Kanan.

— También tienen que salir de este lugar— continuó Honoka, ignorando lo que había dicho la peliazulada —, mientras más tiempo pasen bajo su vista, más rápido sabrá cómo acabar con ustedes.

— ¿Y a dónde sugieres que vayamos saliendo del templo? — preguntó You.

— ¿Templo? — Honoka enarcó una ceja — No hablo de que salgan de este lugar, hablo de que salgan de esta esfera de cristal donde Maki las encerró.

— ¿Qué?

— Yo no desaparezco ni muero, se darán cuenta que este mundo es rojizo, cosa que es imposible incluso si Maki gana, pues el cielo es mío.

— Pero, ¿cómo es posible que estés aquí entonces?

— Una pregunta a la vez, busquen a su padre y les dirá el resto.

— ¡Pero…!

— Esas dos lunas violetas que se alzan en el firmamento, son los ojos de Maki, buscándolas— Honoka finalmente desapareció, dejando un silencio sepulcral en la sala.

El oxígeno pareció desaparecer para Maru, quien ahogó su sorpresa en un suspiro.

¿Esa esfera de cristal?

Su mundo… ¿era una esfera de cristal?


End file.
